Temptation
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Beaten and enslaved in a brothel house... what would draw him to such a broken spirit? Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

**Temptations**

Beaten and enslaved in a brothel house… what would draw him to such a broken spirit?

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's note: This story has been nagging at my mind for days, so I finally decided to put up the prologue. It is rated T, and it won't get much more mature than that, so don't worry. I don't think I could write it like that. This story is set in a little different way, but it's still in the modern period, though the brothel house will be run the same as it would in the original period. The Cullens are vampires, so this isn't an all human story. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Prologue**

I ran. My ears picked up the sound of his harsh breathing behind me as I jumped off the fence railing and fell into the deserted lot. My dance skirt tore on the chain links at the top as I collapsed into the dirt. He was still following. His laughter rang in my ears as I got up and began to flee again.

This was a terrible night. First, my dance instructor insisted that I needed a lot more practice outside of class or she wouldn't let me dance in the ballet taking place next Tuesday. Second, Charlie wasn't going to be home until late and I had locked myself out. Third, one the way home a strange man jumped out and attacked me, causing me to run for my life.

I heard him calling for me again, calling me sweetheart and baby. I was unable to comprehend how he could still speak and run so quickly. My hands crashed into the gate at the opposite end of the lot and I found that it was locked by a thick chain and padlock. I scrambled to climb up the fence, clutching it tightly as I moved up. My dance bag on my shoulder bounced against my back as I slipped slightly. My blue zip-up sweatshirt snagged and I ripped it free.

"Gotcha!" the low voice called as something grabbed my foot.

My screams pierced the crisp fall air as I was yanked to the ground. My fingers clawed at the dirt as he flipped me onto my back and put my face in his hands. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. My gasping was distracting him momentarily as he stroked my hair with his filthy hands. Tears poured down my cheeks. This wasn't happening.

"What a pretty dancer," he commented, touching my lips.

I jerked away from him and he pressed down hard on my shoulders, causing me to scream in pain. They didn't break, but I knew I would have bruises by morning. I cried to kick him, but the man sat down, pinning my legs under him. His face drew close to mine and I gagged at the scent. I had to do something. With all my strength, I spit in his face. The man backed up, wiping away the liquid with a trembling hand. My eyes were narrowed in anger. I screamed again, but the man put a hand on my throat to silence me.

Soon, I was choking to death. I couldn't breathe. My nails raked his hands as I tried to peel them off so I could draw in oxygen to survive.

"What a pity, to waste such beauty," he snarled.

Suddenly the man had a thought and released my neck. I drew in a breath as I sobbed. He fingered my cheeks as his mind reeled with the possibilities of what he could do to me.

"I know just the person. I'll sell you. Such a waste for me… but he will break that hard spirit. Come sweetheart, tell me your name."

I couldn't look away from his dilated eyes as he breathed on me, very pleased with himself. I saw him pick up something from the ground, but I couldn't see it clearly in the darkness.

"Tell me your name!" he sneered. "Princess…"

My captor ran his fingers along my side and I couldn't get away. I knew I just had to tell him what he wanted. The words stuck in my throat as I swallowed.

"Isabella…" I choked out, trying to look away from his greedy stare.

"A very pretty name… don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe."

I had no time to comprehend his words and actions before the solid object came down on my head and the world dissolved into a swirling darkness filled with the voice of a young woman screaming in terror and pain.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Author's note: Thanks so much for the response to the prologue! I wasn't sure if it would be liked by anyone but me and my beta. I am pleased that you guys responded. Okay, the key with this chapter… James is not a vampire in my story and Edward will seem more in control in the coming chapters. He's unsure of what to do here, so he'll be more in character for the next chapters. It'll make sense when you read. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. Please read and review!

Thanks to my beta, **Poohdog**!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Sight**

_Edward POV_

"This won't be entertaining," I grumbled, sitting down on the expensive hotel bed. "Why do we get these rooms if we don't need to sleep?"

Emmett laughed at me as he adjusted his black tie and pulled on his suit jacket. I was dressed in the same apparel, but not looking as pleased. The television set was playing some old foreign movie that no one was watching. The bathroom door opened and Jasper came out wearing his identical outfit. I rolled my eyes at his thoughts of Rosalie killing Emmett. The three of us were vacationing in Paris for a few days to get relief from the business at home. It wasn't turning out to be much fun for me. I preferred to be a home, composing my latest piece of music on my piano.

"Alice will see us," I protested as Emmett stuck a top hat on my head.

"Edward, learn to live on the edge. Rose knows that she's the only girl for me. I just wanna have the experience of having gone just once," Emmett argued._ She's totally hotter than any of them._

I groaned, seeing his mental images. I was not looking forward to being mentally assaulted with the images of lusting men as they chased scantily clad women. It was going to be mental torture. Jasper attempted to calm me and send me some of his excitement, but it didn't take. My two brothers dragged me downstairs to the lobby with Emmett slipping a twenty into the hand of the doorman. We got into the waiting taxi and I was forced to sit between them, so I couldn't escape easily. The taxi driver was anxiously running through his mind reasons for why we looked strange and made him feel uncomfortable. He never even assumed vampire. Humans could be so narrow-minded and dull.

We pulled up in front of the Portside Brothel House. Swarms of men were flowing towards the highly decorated building with lavish designs and music pouring out the windows, along with the laughs of women and hooting of men. My mind was quickly assaulted with terrible images of women being felt and pressed against. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, feeling the beginning of a vampire headache. Jasper sent me a wave of happiness. _It's only one night. Emmett will be over this soon._ I laughed at his thoughts and we entered the door.

We were quickly ushered into a world that I did not ever wish to witness. My sight was overwhelmed by color of the women's skirts as they twirled around the dance floor and flashed up in the air. Every well dressed man was holding wads of money and had their eyes wide. Emmett elbowed Jasper, pointing to a fiery red head that was dancing with two men. I groaned as a group of women came towards us, feeling attracted to us. Their thoughts swirled around money and what they had planned.

"I refuse to be here," I growled so only Emmett and Jasper could hear.

"How do we like the place?" a smooth voice asked. "My name is James… I'm the owner of Portside Brothel House."

We turned around to see a well dressed human with blond hair and a scruffy face. He smelt strongly of aftershave and peppermint. I stopped breathing as the scent bothered me. Jasper was quick to calm me and answered the man.

"It's a fascinating place," Jasper responded.

"Is this your first time here? You guys came on a good night. We have some special entertainment tonight. Have a seat over there, the show starts in a few minutes."

James pointed at a booth towards the front of the open room. I stalked over and sat down, placing myself in the corner and concentrated on blocking everyone's thoughts. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder, settling himself beside me. I growled softly.

"We shouldn't be here. Jasper, are the scents bothering you?" I inquired.

He didn't answer out loud, but his thoughts were enough. The venom had pooled in his mouth, but he was refraining from breathing to help himself out. I dropped my face into my hands as the music changed to a more solemn tune for the lustful place. Men hooted and yelled out at whatever was happening. I glanced up and saw a beautiful young girl being lowered into the room on a rope swing as glitter and shiny paper fell around her. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. She was dressed in a short blue dress made of silk that clung to every curve of her body. Her red lips caught in the light and shimmered. But there was something wrong with her. No smile traced her lips and fear danced in her eyes.

"She's a beauty," Jasper commented.

"Something's not right here," I murmured, studying the girl.

I attempted to listen to her thoughts, but I couldn't. There was no sound from her mind. All I could hear was the girl's soft gasping. Then I saw what was wrong. The girl was trembling in fear and her hands were bound together, clutching the rope of the swing. My perfect eye sight picked up the bruises around the edge of her bonds. This was not the first time she had been captive. Something was definitely false about this girl. All the other women in the brothel were throwing themselves at the rich men and laughing. They all appeared to be at least eighteen years old, most were older. She looked barely a day over seventeen.

"Welcome to the Portside Brothel House," James greeted, standing up in front of the conductor. "We have a special treat for you tonight. Meet our newest girl, Princess Buttercup! She was lost in this world and we gave her a place to stay. Tonight, she will go to the highest bidder! But be warned men, she is still in training and needs a lot of practice."

Men laughed, making me sick to my stomach. If I could be ill, then this would push me over the edge. Jasper gave me a strange look, feeling my emotions. Emmett wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the red-head again.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Jasper whispered.

Emmett saw the look on my face and frowned. _Hey kid, I'm sorry. I thought it would be entertaining. We can leave as soon as you want._ My vision fell on the girl as the swing touched the floor and she was yanked to her feet by an older dancer. The older woman pulled her onto the stage and fluffed her hair around her shoulders. The girl was softly begging the woman, but I could hear every word.

"Please Meg, don't leave me here," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "Don't let them do to me what they did to you."

"Just do it," Meg murmured. "It won't be that bad. Pay your way someday and you'll be free."

The words of the woman stopped me in my tracks. They really were prostitutes forced to pay their owner the debt until he had no longer use for them and ended the transaction.

"Princess, give us a little dance!" James ordered, his laugh echoing around the room as the music switched.

"Buttercup" didn't move, but stood perfectly still as tears rolled down her cheeks. Some of the men were getting restless, waiting for the entertainment. They began to ignore the girl and focus on the other ladies swirling around and playing with their hair. James glared at the girl. She bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath of air.

"Yes, Master," the tone of her voice showed exactly how she felt about James: malcontent and anger.

The woman Meg held up a blue skirt in similar style to the other dancers of the Portside. She spun the girl child around and her dress flew up. The girl blushed and pulled it back down. The blood rushing to her cheeks made the venom pool in my mouth. This was truly the wrong place to be. Meg tied the skirt around Buttercup and then back away. James stepped forward with a knife in his hands. I clenched my hands in anger. He took the girl's hands and cut away the bonds, revealing dark blue bruises on her wrists. James showed a brief look of disgust and stepped away. I watched as Buttercup rolled up onto her tip-toes and began to spin around the stage. Men snarled like animals in the mating season. She was almost like a ballerina, but her balance was off. I could tell that much when she stumbled.

"We should leave," Jasper voiced.

My eyes were stuck on her skirts as she spun a false of web of seduction and taunted the men with no intention to continue with whatever thoughts the men possessed. They had trained her well, but she was unhappy. A brave fellow jumped up on the stage and pulled her close to his waist. She resisted. The princess rolled onto her heels and kicked the man with all her strength. He collapsed to the floor. There was an outrage among the men. A dark skinned man snagged her and retied bonds around her wrists. She swung out her hands and hit him in the face. I watched in shock. Some of the women were screaming for her to run while others hollered for James. Jasper grabbed my elbow and started to pull me towards the exit. The girl jumped off the stage and into the crowd. I started towards her, feeling drawn to the young woman. Emmett snatched my other arm. The two of them pulled me from the room.

I looked back one more time and saw the dark skinned man slapped his hand over the girl's mouth as she screamed. I want to defend this human child. _Not her. _Those two words were my only thoughts. James made a cutting motion across his neck and the guard dragged the princess away as she kicked and screamed. I couldn't handle anything more. I shoved men out of my way as I left the brothel house. Emmett and Jasper ran at a human pace to keep up with me. Anger made my hands twitch as I wanted James to pay. The sound of the girl's screams haunted me as I got into the taxi with my brothers. If I still slept, the nightmares would never leave me.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	3. Open Book

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

Author's note: First of all, I apologize for not replying to reviews for the last chapter. I didn't receive them from fanfiction until late last night and I've decided to just start fresh with replying from this chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or alerted or favorite added! You guys are wonderful. Please enjoy the next chapter and review! Oh, be warned there's violence in this chapter.

Thanks to my beta reader, Poohdog!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Open Book**

_Bella POV_

Twenty-eight days of captivity in the Portside Brothel House… I couldn't believe it had been so long. I marked off another day on the hardwood floor beneath my bed and crawled out. I brushed the dust off my heavy black dress and made my bed. Tonight was the first night I would be introduced to the men. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. The door to my room opened and Meg came in. She was my mentor, teaching me everything that I needed to know. She'd been living here for four years. James favored her and kept her on after three years, when most were removed.

"Are you ready for lunch? You slept through breakfast."

"No, I refuse."

"Bella, you have to do this. If you refuse James in front of the men, he'll hurt you in new ways," she murmured, sitting down on my only chair.

"I don't care."

Meg stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the door. She hauled me to the dining area where the other girls were eating. I mentally groaned, seeing James at one of the tables. He smiled at my entrance. He stood up and came over to us. Meg began to flirt shamelessly.

"If it isn't my two favorite ladies," he snarled playfully, placing a kiss on Meg's cheek.

He moved to kiss me, but I pulled back. I picked the wrong day to tangle with James. He snatched my wrists and forced his lips upon mine. Meg left my side and went to sit at the table farthest from us, knowing I would be angry with her. James ran his fingers through my hair. All I could do was stand frozen until he finished.

"No response," James commented, full of anger. "Go eat; Laurent will see that you are punished for your mistake before tonight."

I couldn't eat any of the food before me. I prayed silently that I would collapse and have to be taken to a hospital so I would be spared of the shame that came with my dawning night. Meg offered her cookie to me, but even that didn't tempt me. My weight had dropped quickly since I arrived. Each day I had hoped to die of starvation or some injury on my clumsy feet, but each night I was returned to my room in tears. I was much thinner than when I had arrived and I missed normal food. James only permitted us to eat fruits, vegetables, bread, and the occasion cookie if one behaved. I missed the taste of hamburgers, milk, cheese or even crackers. Charlie used to eat fish all the time; I missed that the most. His name in my mind drew up the pain. But I had little time to think of what I could do, for Laurent came to stand in front of me.

"Are you going to eat?" he inquired in his rough voice.

I remembered the last time that I had refused to eat in front of James or Laurent. The evil men had forced me to eat until I was violently ill and then left me locked in my room for two days without food. I gingerly took a bit of my apple. That satisfied Laurent and he backed away slightly. I was too nervous to eat anything other than my apple and a piece of bread. Seeing I was finished, Laurent grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. I was going to have bruises and get punished for them later. We weren't supposed to bruise. It was my fault that they didn't have softer grips. Everything was my fault because I didn't obey. I deserved the pain.

"Let's go, it's the shackles today."

I was dragged away as I held back endless tears of shame and guilt for my behavior.

* * *

My entire body was sore. I had spent my day shackled to the wall in the upstairs room. I was sure that new bruises would be appearing on my thighs where Laurent shoved me into the wall. Keeping my head held high, I held tight to the rope of the swing as one of the workers prepared to lower me into the open space above the lusting men. My bound hands clutched the rope tightly so I wouldn't fall. One of the maids fluffed my hair and adjusted the revealing dress. I wanted to strangle her, but I couldn't. Laurent promised me I would be able to have my room to myself if I behaved and didn't speak. The only words I could say were "yes master". Sighing, I began the long way down. I hated heights, but I forced myself to remain somewhat calm. I couldn't hide the fear, nor could I smile in pleasure at the sadistic thoughts that would plague me if I found myself able to read minds.

James was announcing me, and I soon touched the floor in my bare feet. Meg yanked me to my feet and dragged me onto the stage. The men were joyful at the rough nature.

"Please Meg, don't leave me here," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears. "Don't let them do to me what they did to you."

"Just do it," Meg murmured. "It won't be that bad. Pay your way someday and you'll be free."

She stepped off the stage, leaving me completely alone with my captor.

"Princess, give us a little dance!" James ordered, his laugh echoing around the room as the music switched to my ballet tune. It was the dance that I never got to dance; the recital that I missed so long ago.

I began the dance, having practiced it so many nights in my room after James had left me alone. It helped me calm down to think of each step and mastering it. I dreamed of performing it on a real stage someday, but that someday was slipping away. Each movement calmed me some, but I was still trembling. A man jumped onto the stage and pulled me close. His breath was hot and smelled of alcohol. He moaned in pleasure as he moved in to kiss me. I couldn't take it! Rolling back on my heels, I kicked him as hard as I could in his nuts. Pandemonium broke out everywhere. Laurent charged as me, quickly wrapping the rope back around my hands. I resisted, spitting in his face and then bringing up my hands to smack him. He was dazed for a moment and that was long enough.

Meg screamed for James to stop me. I lost all faith in that woman. She had betrayed me in my darkest hour. Others yelled for me to run and escape before my life was destroyed. I jumped down off the stage into the crowd. My eyes were solely focused on the door that the guests were pouring out of. It was my escape.

"Not a chance!" Laurent snarled, slapping a sweaty hand over my mouth as I screamed. His thick arms wrapped around my stomach and he began to drag me away from the crowd.

The front doors closed as the last guests left and I was alone. How badly I wanted to die at that moment. I was dragged up stairs and into James' bedroom. Already, I knew that this didn't bode well with living to see freedom again. Laurent's fist came in contact with my right eye, knocking me to the floor. I screamed in pain, but stopped when I saw James in the doorway. I had never seen a more fearsome face on the evil man. It was almost if his eyes had turned red and he was about to eat me.

"Bitch, you will pay for this!" James yelled, pulling me to my feet by my hair. "Do you know how much money we lost tonight because of your stunt?"

I didn't dare answer him, knowing it would only be received with a blow. When James was angry, every question he asked was rhetorical and answering would only cause pain. I closed my eyes as the blows began. Weeping, I endured the kicks without a sound. I felt a snap as one of my ribs broke. I gasped, as it was suddenly harder to breathe. Hard fists punched my delicate skin repeatedly in the same places. The insults came out of their mouths faster than a cook removes their hand from a hot pan. I was sure that they were going to kill me. James captured my wrist and squeezed as tight as possible. Then I was towed from the bedroom and down a flight of stars on my knees. I couldn't regain my balance and I tumbled along. My vision barely focused when I realized I was on the stage. The other girls were staring at me with looks ranging from disbelief to anger to sadness. I couldn't even look at Meg.

"Look at what becomes of those that challenge my authority," James yelled, gesturing at me.

Blood dripped onto the stage from a cut on my forehead. I was ashamed of my actions and the world was open to gape at me. Meg slowly climbed the stairs and spit in front of me. I wept for her, knowing that she had to be this way. Any chance of a normal life was stripped from her the moment that she came here. I would turn out the same way. I barely noticed as James began to kiss Meg and took her upstairs. Laurent picked me up and hauled me to my bedroom, throwing me to the floor once we arrived.

"I get you tonight for free," he snarled, slamming the door with him still inside.

* * *

Edward POV

I was beyond furious. My fingers itched to kill and spill blood as the monster inside my head fought to win. My brothers weren't speaking to me at all. Jasper had tried to calm me, but it only caused me to think rationally about my anger. Emmett avoided me completely, watching cartoons while lounging on the floor with all the pillows from the beds. That James creature deserved death. That poor girl was being tortured and systematically used in that brothel. The sane part of my mind told me that there appeared to be nothing special about that girl, but the other part of my brain screamed for me to return and demand her freedom. I couldn't do that. All night long I pondered what to do. My ears were still ringing from her screaming. The mental image of her kind and frightened face wouldn't leave me, even if I closed my eyes. Finally, I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:28 am. I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm leaving," I announced, standing up.

Realizing I was still in my tux, I grabbed a pair of clean clothes and changed rapidly into everyday clothes. Jasper and Emmett were staring at me when I finished.

"Where are you going?" Jasper inquired.

"The Portside Brothel."

"Edward, don't go back," Emmett begged. "She's just a human girl."

I didn't answer him, but turned back to Jasper. "Take a flight home today. I'll book a private flight and be home as soon as possible. Tell no one where I am and make sure Alice stays quiet until I'm home."

Jasper nodded and I left the fancy hotel. I didn't even bother to take a taxi. In this morning traffic, I could walk faster. Not wanting to be slow, I ran at a human pace towards the brothel. Cars honked impatiently on the street as the traffic crawled along. People gave me strange looks for running in the pouring rain. About twenty minutes later, I arrived at the terrible place. It was dark inside and had lost the charm from the night before. I pounded on the door until a flighty looking girl peered out at me.

"Sorry sir, we're closed until tonight," she giggled. _What a handsome guy, he better come back tonight._

Ignoring her petty thoughts, I stuffed a two hundred dollar bills into her hand and whispered in her ear. "Keep the money, save it to pay your dept," I hissed seductively. "Just tell them you couldn't stop me."

The flustered girl stuffed the money into her dress and opened the door so I could slip inside. The lights were turned off, but it wasn't pitch-black inside. She led me towards the staircase, but paused.

"Which girl do you want to see? Or shall I take you to James?" Her words were very unsure and I took pity on her.

"Tell me what happened to the young lady from last night."

She hung her head and refused to answer me, thinking about the brutal attack from the night before. I could smell the girl's blood from outside. It was on the stage and leading up the stairs. Pushing past her, I followed it to a locked door. Inside I heard soft breathing and whimpering. There was no time for this. James came out of a room with the flighty girl following him. Several others came out. The man tried to speak to me, but before he could I kicked down the door to the girl's room. Disgust filled me as I saw the tormented girl sprawled across her bed with blood on the sheets and ripped clothing on the floor.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	4. Phenomenon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It pleases me that so many of you are reviewing and enjoying my story. That's about all I have to say for today. Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy this new chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Phenomenon**

_Edward POV_

It was gruesome. Bruises covered almost every inch of exposed skin on the poor girl and tears stained her cheeks as her exhausted eyes stared into mine. Her naked body shivered in the cold and out of fear. Stepping into the room, I picked up a sheet from the top of her dresser and covered her up. I roughly kicked the side of the dark skinned man sleeping on the floor. The girl closed her eyes as she lost consciousness and I realized that one eye was black and swollen. I could hear her shallow breathing and weak heartbeat. Anger took a hold on me and I couldn't control myself. I picked up the dark skinned man off the floor and threw him into the wall.

"Who are you?" James demanded with a slight tremble in his voice.

"I am your death," I snarled, getting up close to his face and smelling stale alcohol.

He backed up, running into the girl named Meg that had spoke to "Princess Buttercup" the night before. She had appeared to be a friend, but obviously wasn't. I gently grabbed her arm.

"Get her dressed in decent clothing, now," I ordered.

James and I stepped into the hallway where a group of scantily dressed young women were waiting. I shoved James up against the far wall and put my hands to his throat. I wanted so badly to kill him and end the suffering of every woman he had harmed. But I couldn't do it. The voice of my father, Carlisle, came into my mind. He was always so compassionate, even when the person didn't deserve it. I couldn't face Carlisle if I killed this vile being, even though he warranted much harsher treatment. The eternal fires of hell surely faced him now.

"Tell me her real name."

James coughed, trying to take a breath with my hands still tight on his neck. I opened the passage slightly, but didn't free him from my hold. "Isabella. I don't know her last name. She refused to tell me that part of her life."

"She's dressed, sir," Meg murmured. _He wants me._ Her thoughts almost made me physically ill.

I dashed back to the room and discovered she was wearing a light blue sundress that was completely unpractical for our journey. A young girl named Tabitha fetched me a blanket when I unleashed the power of my voice on her. James stood frozen against the wall. Tabitha backed away from me when she saw my dark eyes and left us in peace. Gingerly, I wrapped the blanket around Isabella. I received an electrical shock when I touched her bare skin. Flinching I pulled my hand back and examined it. That had never happened when I touched a human before. Not wanting to spend the time thinking about, I cradled the girl gently in my arms and walked into the hallway. James' angry thoughts hit me before I found the stairs.

"I bought her! She's my property," was his lame defense.

I turned and pulled a wad of money out of my jeans pocket. Tossing it on the floor, I wished I could spit on it, but venom and humans didn't mix.

"This is blood money, if she dies… I will never stop hunting you," I swore, taking my leave of the place.

At a vampire speed, I ran to the front door as Isabella hung limp in my grasp. I pulled out my phone to call my sister Alice, but she was faster. Her light voice was filled with anxiety.

"Edward, you'll need to hurry home if you want her to survive. There's a limo waiting to take you to the airport outside the building and I hired a private jet back to Forks. Carlisle and Emmett will be waiting in Port Angeles when you land," she quickly told me.

"Thank you and Alice…"

"You can explain when you get home. Your plane leaves in twenty minutes. Neither the pilot nor the driver will ask you any questions about Bella. Hurry home Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Alice."

Snapping the phone closed, I stepped out into the rain and saw the waiting limo. The man came out and opened the door for me without asking my name. Isabella moaned softly when I lay her on the seat as the driver took us to the airport. Venom was in my mouth for the smell of her blood was no longer diluted. I had to do something. Forcing myself not to breathe I found a cloth napkin and bottle of water. I gently wet the cloth and dabbed it on the gash on her forehead. I swallowed my venom and worked on cleaning her up. Dry blood was on her legs, but I couldn't bring myself to touch her there. The ride to the airport was short and the limo driver showed me to private plane when we arrived. I paid him and climbed aboard. The plane was obviously for rich passengers. There were only a few large and comfortable chairs with a large television screen in the body of the plane. I gently set the girl down in one of them and asked a flight attendant named Angela to get the medical kit. She was kind and cleaned up most of wounds. Isabella woke up as the plane took off. She quickly began to panic and her heart rate went up.

"You are safe," I tried to comfort. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

Isabella looked around like a frightened animal in a cage. She pulled her knees to her chest, biting down on her lip against the pain. There was nothing I could do until we were flying higher up and the seat belt sign went off. I waited patiently, feeling slightly unnerved as she trembled, avoiding all eye contact with me. Once our altitude leveled off I went to fetch her some Tylenol and another blanket. I figured that she was trembling out of fear, but I wanted her to be comfortable just in case.

"I have some Tylenol for you," I offered, putting out my hand with the two pills and a glass of water.

She didn't move.

"I promise that the Tylenol won't hurt you. You'll feel better. My father is a doctor; I'm taking you to him."

For a moment, she seemed to believe me and took the medication, then returned to her shaking position. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. We sat in silence for a long time. There had to be another way to make her comfortable around me, though I wasn't sure how. Remembering that Emmett always smiled when there were cartoons on, I turned on the television set and Angela helped me find a movie. It was a Scooby Doo movie. Sitting down, I watched as her face brightened a bit but she didn't smile. Though I had never fancied Scooby Doo before, I found myself enjoying the movie.

"Who are you?" a tiny voice whispered.

I turned to see Isabella wasn't looking at me, but she had spoken.

"My name is Edward Cullen. What's your name?" I inquired, not glancing in her direction.

"Isabella, but most people call me Bella. Where are you taking me?"

"We're headed to Forks, Washington. I live there with my adopted parents and siblings. I have two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. I also have two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. You'll like them."

Bella didn't speak for a long time. The movie ended and Angela put in another one to keep us occupied. I declined her offer of food, and saw that Bella seemed anxious about it. Angela left to give me a moment with her.

"Would you like something to eat? It's all free for you. You look like you could use some food," I urged.

I had noticed her thin frame when I saw her on that bed. James and his goon Laurent had been starving their women to keep a small weight and tight bodies. I groaned too low for her to hear. Bella was studying me with her chocolate colored eyes.

"Can I have a hamburger?" she whispered, fingering the fringe on one of the blankets. "Or just some cheese or milk? Maybe some crackers or… chicken nuggets?"

I gave her a soft smile and went to ask Angela what she could make out of Bella's choices. We watched the rest of the cartoon while Angela cooked the food. I enjoyed the silence of Bella's mind, but out of the corner of my eye I could see how uncomfortable she was. My throat was burning and I was glad to not have to breathe unless we spoke, which wasn't frequent. Bella greedily ate the food when Angela brought it. I kept my eyes on the television screen so not to embarrass her.

"I would have got away with it if it hadn't been for those meddling kids and that dog," the villain moaned as the movie came to an end.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she had fallen asleep in the chair and was breathing shallowly. There was a hitch in her breathing and I could tell that she was still in pain. Getting up, I silently crept over and tucked her feet underneath the blanket to keep them warm. When I touched her skin, I felt a strange electrical current. It made me want to touch her soft cheek and feel the warmth of her body. At vampire speed, I ran back to my chair and stopped breathing. It was strange what reactions this human child received from me. We had no connections, but a part of me was drawn to her.

"Charlie… I miss you," Bella murmured in her sleep. "Daddy…"

She talked in her sleep? This could be informative. I could learn more about her and hopefully not make the situation awkward by asking her before she was ready. I prayed softly that Bella wouldn't have nightmares. I don't know how I would keep from touching her skin if she screamed out in fear.

Many hours later, we landed to refuel in New York City. The pilot asked if we would like to get off, but I didn't want to disturb Bella. The flight to Washington was shorter, but I found myself anxious for the girl. I wondered how my family would respond to this girl. I imagined Rosalie would not be pleased and have many insults to throw at me from her mind. Maybe if they knew the truth about her, Rosalie would be kinder and the others would accept her. I didn't understand why I wanted to save Bella, but I had to. We landed at the Port Angeles Airport and I thanked the pilot. Gratefully, Isabella was still out cold when I picked her up and carried her from the plane. I relaxed slightly at the sight of the sunless sky. Carlisle and Emmett were waiting for me at the gate. _Edward, who is she?_ Carlisle's thoughts were curious but kind. _The Mercedes is out front. Let's get her home and I'll care for her wounds._ I followed my family, getting in the backseat of the dark car as Emmett and Carlisle got in the front.

"Alight, Edward," Carlisle began. "Tell me what's going on."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and began my story.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Invitations

**Disclaimer: Edward is mine, I bought him on E-Bay. Okay, he belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I got from e-bay was some old guy named Ed and he didn't sparkle in the sun.**

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I am very pleased that you like this story. Bella gets to meet the rest of the Cullens in this chapter, minis one. Don't worry, you'll all soon get to hear Bella's story of what happened after that night in the alley. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Invitations**

_Edward POV_

Carlisle pulled up to the front of the old white house and I realized that I had actually missed it in the time we spent away. Esme was waiting anxiously on the front steps. _What's going on Edward? Let me care for her. She needs a woman._ I smiled at how loving my mother was. Opening the car door, I scooped up Bella. Esme's eyes welled when she saw the broken and beaten body of the girl as her thoughts pondered ways to help her. Alice suddenly appeared with Rosalie beside her at the front door. No doubt that they had smelled Bella's blood and Alice had "seen" us coming.

"We didn't have time to prepare the spare room for her, so we decided Bella could stay in your room for the time being," Alice announced, slowly walking towards me. "She needs lots of rest and nutrition. Carlisle will also need to see to her broken ribs."

I nodded my thanks and carried Bella into the house. Rosalie had not spoken a word to me and her thoughts were blank as she stared. Finally I heard her normally harsh voice speak softly to me in thoughts. _Did he rape her?_ She was simply curious.

"Yes, many times it seems…" I murmured low enough so she was the only one to hear.

Before I could finish, Rosalie ran from the room and to her bedroom, slamming the door. I could see the images of her attackers in her mind as she relived the moment in silent agony. Would Bella be like Rose and hold such sorrow? I could hear Emmett dash into the room and wrap his strong arms around his wife to hold back the memories and put forth his undying love. It was what he did every time the old memories bothered Rosalie. They had a strong love for each other that I barely grasped. Jasper was nowhere in sight and Alice's thoughts informed that he had gone hunting nearby to control himself around Bella. Stepping into my room, I lay Bella down on my black leather couch. She moaned softly, but didn't wake up. Carlisle and Esme followed me into the room with Alice right behind them. None of them spoke while Carlisle opened his medical bag and examined the wounds on Bella's pale skin. I excused myself and took Alice downstairs.

"Is there any vision of her telling us where she came from?" I asked, plopping down gracefully on the couch.

"Nothing yet," Alice muttered. "She only wants you to be done with her quickly."

I groaned in frustration. My sister put a hand on my knee.

"You need to hunt. Bella won't wake up for at least an hour and someone needs to buy some food for her at the grocery store."

Realizing that I didn't want to scare her again with my dark eyes, I nodded and dashed out of the house into the forest. In that moment, I wanted to leave behind all my confusion about the girl Bella that I was beginning to have a strong fascination with.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

_Bella POV_

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was and it terrified me. The pain in my side had finally gone down some and I realized with great embarrassment that someone had bandaged all my wounds. I was still wearing that ridiculous blue sundress. Looking around, I saw that one wall of the bedroom was covered with music CDs and records. There were more than I wanted to count at this time. One wall had a rug on it and a large stereo. I assumed the rug was for good acoustics since the owner seemed to love music. I was lying on a long black leather couch with no idea how I got there. The last thing I could remember was sitting in that fancy airplane with the beautiful bronze-haired boy. Edward was what he called himself. Panic hit me as I realized that this Edward must have purchased me from James so he could do whatever he wanted to me, whenever he wanted. Maybe I still had time to escape. I tossed my exhausted legs over the side of the couch and stood up. Momentarily, I had forgotten about my bad balance as I dropped to my knees to the carpet. I was surprised that no one had come running yet.

"May I come in?" a kind woman's voice asked.

I didn't answer as the door opened and a beautiful woman stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind her. Instantly I felt a little more at ease around her. She had brown locks of hair resting on her shoulders, a heart shaped face, and a gentle smile. Under her eyes were purple circles like she was suffering from little sleep. I looked more closely and saw that the color of her eyes was pale gold.

"Are you alright?" she inquired. "My name is Esme Cullen. I think you met my son, Edward earlier."

My words stuck in my throat. No one had eyes that color and skin so pale. She reached out to touch my hand and I flinched, drawing my hands close to my chest. The memories of my last night at the brothel came pouring back. I couldn't relive it now.

"Please don't touch me," I murmured, knowing I would be insulting her. "What do you want with me?"

Esme sat down on the couch and gently patted the space beside her. I couldn't move for a moment and then I sat beside her. Another woman had never injured me before and I weakly put that remaining trust in her.

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure why Edward brought you here, but we don't want anything from you. You are free to do whatever you like, free to leave if you wish," Esme comforted.

I immediately knew it was a trick and I wasn't going to fall for it, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Edward mentioned that he had siblings, where are they?"

"They are downstairs, waiting to meet you. First, if it's okay with you my husband wants to ask you a question. Don't worry, he's a doctor."

I lowered my voice so only Esme could hear me. "Is he going to touch me?"

"No, not without your consent. I tended to your wounds at his instruction so you don't have to be embarrassed."

I nodded once and she went to the door, letting in a man almost as handsome as Edward. He had the same eyes as Esme and incredible blond hair. Besides Edward, I had never seen such beautiful men. All the men at the brothel were hairy and dressed in cheap suits. Esme's husband wore nice khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. My cheeks turned a faded shade of pink.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. How are you feeling?" His voice sounded like bells on a crisp morning.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Carlisle seemed unsure of my answer, but took his wife's hand. The normal display of affection bothered me and I had to look away. No one would ever want me like that. I was spoiled. My thoughts were interrupted by a small pixie-like girl standing in the doorway. Her hair was short and dark, fanning her face. I gasped, seeing the same strange eyes. Carlisle gave the girl a stern look, but she appeared to be ignoring him.

"Hi, my name is Alice."

Esme covered up the awkward moment. "Bella, this is our daughter Alice."

I started at Esme and Carlisle. They were far too young to have such older children. As if reading my mind Alice answered my question.

"We're adopted," she simply stated. "We had no homes and they gave us one."

Two young men appeared behind her. I started to panic, but strangely felt calm. One of the boys was huge and had brown curly hair. The other was leaner and had dirty blond hair. Neither spoke to me at first. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle nod.

"Hey," the bigger one chuckled in a light tone. "My name is Emmett."

"I'm Jasper," said the shy boy.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't find the words to answer them. Emmett laughed softly and gave me a kind smile. Carlisle walked over to his children and spoke quietly to them. I watched. Then suddenly they parted and my angel walked forward. Edward had changed clothing and I felt nasty, exposed in my dress. I pulled the thick blanket around me as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Hello Bella," the velvet voice greeted. "Would you like to clean up?"

I nodded. Alice skipped gracefully out of sight and came back a minute later with a towel and pile of clothing. Standing slowly, I took the pile from her and saw that she had given me sweat pants. I had not worn sweat pants in almost a month. At the brothel all we were allowed to wear were heavy dresses with corsets or nothing at all. I happily hugged the clothing, giving a small smile. Glancing around me I noticed that Edward was smiling at me. I quickly turned away as a wave of uncomfortable anxiety surrounded me. Alice guided me to a bathroom on the first floor, giving me a brief tour of the lavish house.

"That room is Emmett's and Rosalie's," she announced as she passed one of the rooms. "She's not feeling the best right now. You'll meet her later."

After showing me how to work the taps, Alice left me alone. I loved having the warm water trickle down my back and finally getting a chance to clean my skin. I scrubbed at my skin, trying to erase every horrible memory of the past twenty-eight days. Tears poured down my cheeks and mingled with the water as I washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with the soft towel. Alice had guessed on my clothing size, but she did a good job. Just as I finished getting dressed, I saw the solution to my problem. Climbing onto the toilet lid, I pushed open the bathroom window. I could run away from here, find the nearest town and beg for money to buy a plane ticket to go home to Charlie. Right as I put one leg out, someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme's voice asked.

Darn it. I don't want to be here. I wanna go home. I threw open the door and pushed past Esme headed for the stairs. I got a little turned around, but managed to find the bedroom I had been in when I first woke up. I froze in the doorway, shocked. Edward was sitting on the floor and reading a book. He looked up when I froze and saw the tears on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, wiping my tears on the sleeve of the shirt.

I held back the panic that threatened to overwhelm me as he spoke. Biting down on my lip, I stepped into the room.

"I am sorry that I don't know how to help you and that I took you," Edward murmured.

"No, you saved me," I defended.

"Bella… you are welcome to stay as long as you need. This is your home if you wish it."

Edward gracefully got up from the floor and left the bedroom. I sunk to the floor and brushed away the traitor tears that had fallen as he spoke to me. My fingers lifted the aged book off the floor and I smiled. The cover read "Pride and Prejudice". It used to be one of my favorite books. Jumping up, I cuddled up underneath the blanket on the couch and opened to page one. I don't remember getting much farther than the first few pages before the book tumbled from my hands as sleep took me. I vaguely remember someone adjusting the blanket to cover my bare toes.

"Sweet dreams Bella," my angel whispered in my ear. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do wish I could have a date with Edward, just once. Nevermind.**

**Author's note: **I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I was gone all weekend on a relaxing retreat with no computers. I decided not to do any handwriting either. It was a great time away! I hope that you can forgive me and enjoy the next chapter! Thanks, please review!

Thanks to Elerrina for beta-ing!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Nightmare**

Bella POV

_Meg snapped the chains around my wrists as James put the sheets on my bed. I screamed, pleading with her to let me go. She slapped me across the face and I could feel the burn._

"_You will pay for leaving me, high and dry," James snarled, dragging me onto the bed. "I will have you for the last time."_

_James forced his lips upon mine as he pushed my shoulders down. I tried to get away and his fist connected with my eye. Screaming out in pain, I spit in James' face. Meg slipped out of the room, giving me a mean glare. If I ever saw her again, she would pay for leaving me like this. James ripped at my dance dress, tearing the thin material. Tears poured down my cheeks as I shoved him, attempting to get free from him. He slammed his hands down on my thighs and kissed me roughly. There was no escape. He groaned, pulling down the zipper of his pants. I closed my eyes, screaming against his lips. I couldn't live through this again._

"_Please, leave me alone!"_

"_Shut up wench!" James retorted, grabbing my jaw and removing the remains of my dress._

"_Please stop!" I yelled, lifting my hands and using the chain as a weapon against his exposed arms. "Leave me alone! Please!"_

"_Say my name," the evil man ordered. "Say it!"_

"_No! No, someone help!"_

_His callused hand slapped my face as his fist punched my stomach. I cried out in pain, slowly losing my will to fight. I could never win._

"_Stop, please!"_

* * *

_Edward POV_

Sitting at my piano, I played the melody that was coming to my mind as I listened to Bella's soft breathing and heartbeat upstairs as she slept. It was a comforting sound. The piece changed as I imagined her soft skin and chocolate colored eyes. Esme came and sat down next to me, smiling._ It's beautiful Edward. Was your inspiration Bella?_ I gave a subtle nod, so none of the others would notice. Alice and Jasper were reading a book together in the soft chair. Rose and Emmett were watching a romantic movie, but I could read Rosalie's unhappy thoughts. She couldn't stop imagining her last moments as a human. Emmett was trying without success to distract her and get her to think of something else. I had been listening to my siblings' thoughts and didn't notice the change right away. Bella's heart rate had gone up and her breathing had changed.

"Edward," Alice murmured. I saw the vision in her mind as she did. Bella was about to lose control.

"Esme, come with me now," I whispered quickly.

"Please, leave me alone! Please stop!" Bella screamed.

I dashed upstairs and silently opened the door. What I saw when I walked inside would have stopped my heart if it was beating. Bella was thrashing around on the couch with sweat matting her brown locks. The blanket was wrapped around her tiny frame, constricting her body and preventing her from falling off the couch. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as she freaked out. Esme came into my bedroom after me, gasping at the sight of the tormented soul. I stepped towards Bella as she whipped around in her make-shift bed. Bella was out of control and I didn't know how to comfort her, but I desperately wanted to.

"No, someone help! Stop, please!" she wept.

My cold hand touched her arm and her bloodshot eyes opened. Bella was still living the nightmare and backed away from me. I was simply a man to her and all men were horrible, out to harm her. Esme pushed past me, taking Bella's hand and stroking her hair. Her thoughts ordered me to leave immediately. I ran outside into the cold night air, pacing in the backyard. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. I wanted to go kill James. Alice slipped outside and sat down on the deck, watching me while keeping her mind blank.

"It's not your fault," Alice declared. "She was having a nightmare and there's nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I don't know why I am… attracted to her, she's human and I'm a monster. Bella is beautiful."

Alice came over to me and forced me to sit down in the damp grass with her. I ignored her quick thought about ruining her clothing, though I knew it was to make me smile. She took my hand and placed it in her lap. I tried to yank it free, but she was stubborn like me.

"You won't be a monster to her. Bella has known every variety of human monsters, waiting for her to open her door so they could force their way into her life. She won't care what you are as long as you treat her like a normal young woman, not like meat… or blood in our case. She'll learn to trust you."

"I will always feel like a monster to her, she cannot know about us. When the time is right and I find out who her family is, I'll take her home and it'll be as if I never existed. I shouldn't exist."

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Did I frighten him?" I asked Esme as she brushed my hair. She had suggested I take a shower to wash away the memories and I admit that it did relax me quite a bit. "He ran out of here pretty quick."

"I told him it would be best if he left me to help you. There wasn't much he could do," Esme replied. "Edward is just worried about you, we all are."

"You have no reason to worry about me. You don't even know me," I muttered, wiping my nose on the soft bathrobe she had lent me.

Esme set down the brush and turned me to face her on the couch. I refused to meet her eyes, but Esme put a hand under my chin and raised my face. Her skin was cold, but I ignored it. Esme must have just gotten cold hands from touching my wet hair in the chilly room. She was about to say something to me, but was stopped by the door opening slightly. A beautiful blond young woman poked her head into the room. My self-esteem took a hit by just looking at her. This must be Rosalie, the one who's been ill.

"May I speak to her?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Esme gave a soft nod and exited Edward's bedroom, taking my wet towel and dirty laundry. I briefly wondered what I was to wear now. Rosalie didn't sit down next to me, but closed the door and stood, looking at the floor.

"I know how you feel," Rose whispered, sitting on the floor.

I knew exactly what she was referring to and I denied it. "I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled, getting to my feet and looking out the window. "Leave me alone!"

Tears fell down my cheeks and I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my sobs. I tried to calm down, wanting Edward to come back strangely enough. He never said anything to upset me.

"I was the same way as you once. My life was no doubt different, but I've been hurt like you," Rosalie murmured. "We were to be married, Royce and I. He courted me with roses and was the handsome prince that I always wanted. I was to be his princess. We went to lots of parties, dances, and I wore pretty things. It wasn't to be a long engagement and I was completely happy about the lavish wedding they were planning. But my story doesn't have a happy ending. I was walking home from my friend's house, where I had been playing with her beautiful baby boy, the only thing I've ever been jealous of. It was dark and very late and very cold. I heard a group of drunken men laughing loudly under a broken streetlight and I saw that one of them was my Royce."

My face was as white as a sheet. Her own fiancée had raped her?

"I'd never seen him drunk before. His friends… Royce bragged about how beautiful I was and they complained that they couldn't tell because I was all covered up. They tore my clothing from me and…" Her voice choked up for a moment. "I won't tell you the rest of the details. They left me in the street to die, teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. I waited to die, but death didn't come for me. Carlisle came for me and took care of my wounds.

'I never thought that I would survive past that moment. The nightmares wouldn't leave me. But then I found Emmett, hurt and in pain. I brought him to Carlisle and he saved him. Emmett and I slowly fell in love and he helps me through the memories when I cannot stand someone. You have to tell someone what happened, so they can help or at least understand you. I'm sorry that this happened to you, Bella. It's not your fault and never will be. He'll listen to whatever you have to say."

I blinked away the tears at Rosalie's story as she quietly left the room, so I would be alone with my thoughts.

There was no way that I could tell Edward or any of the Cullens what happened to me in that awful place. They wouldn't accept me for what I had done and what had been done to me. I wished that I could escape from their kindness, but I had no clothing and I wasn't going to escape in a borrowed bathrobe. Sinking to the floor, I let my thoughts run away. Maybe someone could learn to love me and get past all the terrible things in my life. Rosalie had Emmett now and she was happy with him. My pitiful life was much simpler when I lived with Charlie in our small apartment and cooked him dinner every night while we talked about the number of falls during my dance class. I wanted so desperately to get back to him, but I doubted these people would let me go now. I was too unstable.

"I have to tell somebody."

There was a soft knock at the door. I slowly got up and opened the door, finding Alice holding a stack of clothing and plate with warm food on it. She smiled and came inside. I quickly dressed in Edward's closet while she set the food on the couch. Breathing in the sweet smell of Edward's clothing, I stepped out wearing the sweat pants and t-shirt.

"How was your talk with Rosalie?" Alice asked as I ate.

"Fine," I lied.

She waited until I finished eating before speaking again.

"He wants to talk to you and listen to what happened. Edward cares for you," she whispered.

I tried to tune her out, getting up off the couch and moving to look at the collection of music. I was unable to tell how it was organized. Alice came up behind me and laid a cold hand on my shoulder. I shivered at her gentle, but freezing touch. She quickly pulled her hand back. I turned around, letting her see the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't deserve any of your kindness," I wept. "I'm a waste of air. My life is broken and I am spoiled. No man could ever want me."

"Bella, it's not true!" she protested.

"Yes it is! I am the scum of the earth that men use for pleasure, pay, and forget about. There's nothing special about me. I wish I could have died instead of being saved! My heart has a big hole it and no one can heal me."

The door the room swung open and the gorgeous Edward stepped inside. He cautiously walked over to me and his eyes smoldered. I fell to the ground, unable to look at his perfection. Edward knelt before me, but didn't try to touch me.

"Let me try. Tell me what happened, Bella. I'm listening."

And I knew it was true. Edward could know, somehow I trusted him.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	7. Scary Stories

**Disclaimer: I own love. Okay, nope I don't. I don't own Twilight either.**

Author's note: Thanks for being so patient! I'm just finishing most of my midterm exams and presentations, but I have still some work to go. I'm not abandoning the story, it's just taking a little bit longer than I want to post the next chapter. It should get better by Wednesday of this week, so expect the next chapter on Thursday or Friday.

Warning, this chapter is one of the big reasons my story is rated T. I don't go into extreme details, but Bella is telling her story of what happened while she was captive in the brothel house. It is suggestive and does speak of repeated rape. I am sorry if this offends you. This is the biggest description that Bella gives of the ordeal, there might be minor tales later on, but they won't be as vital as Edward hearing the story. I actually wrote it in his POV based on a suggestion by a reviewer, so thanks! I felt you understand more when you are hearing it, not living it.

Please don't hate me for the cliff-hanger. You all knew that the conversation at the end would come up. Please enjoy and review!

Thanks to my beta, Poohdog!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Scary Stories**

_Edward POV_

I could hear Alice talking gently to Bella, trying to get her to open up. A part of me knew that she could never learn to trust a human again, especially when she found out those caring for her weren't human… they were vampires. I could hear Bella crying. The sound made my undead heart contract. She was saying how worthless she was and that no one would want her. It was almost if we were speaking from the same heart. I walked slowly upstairs as I heard Bella scream about wanting to die and being so broken that she could never heal. I felt the cool doorknob in my hands and before I realized what I was doing, I had stepped inside the room. Bella was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweat pants and pale blue t-shirt. Her wet hair draped around her sorrow filled face as the salty tears fell. I could smell the salt mixing with the floral scent of her blood. She dropped to her knees, unable to look at me.

"You have to help her," Alice murmured so only I could hear. Then she left us alone in my bedroom.

I knelt before her, knowing it would make things worse if I were to touch her. Touch was the last thing she desired anymore.

"Let me try. Tell me what happened, Bella. I'm listening," I whispered, trying to gently compel her with my voice.

"No," Bella sobbed. "No one needs to know what happened to me. They don't need to know what James and the other men did in the darkness on Sunday night after their confessionals. It's too horrible. It's my fault."

"I won't judge you. You have to understand, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! He said that I looked too tempting and any man would have pulled me off the street that night. He said that I was lucky this time and he knew someone that would pay good money to take me off his hands since I spit in his face and that made him try to choke me."

Bella covered her face with her trembling hands as she spoke and the tears leaked out. I gently cleared my throat and motioned for her to move to the couch to get comfortable. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she moved, not even warily looking at me. She slowly got to her feet and walked towards the couch. I caught her elbow when she stumbled. Bella flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. I quickly released her when we sat down on the sofa. She pulled the thick afghan over her body, keeping her eyes away from mine.

"It all started about a month ago. I was walking home from dance rehearsal. I stayed late to practice because my instructor told me that if I didn't improve, she wouldn't let me perform at the recital. It was dark and I forgot the key to my house and my dad wasn't going to be home until late. My cell phone was lying on my bed where I left it. His footsteps were heavy behind me and I panicked. I ran away from him. He called me sweetheart and baby. I tried to climb over a fence, but he caught my foot and pulled me down. I spit on him and he beat me, and then claimed I was a waste. Then he knocked me unconscious with something heavy.

"I woke up on the plane, but he stabbed a needle in my arm and I faded again."

Bella was trembling as she spoke, fiddling with the afghan between her fingers. The tears came silently down her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact with anything but her hands. I listened as she continued.

"We arrived in London and we had been on a private plane, so they didn't check us when we came into the country. He took me straight to the Portside Brothel House. James was pleased at the sight of me and paid my captor five thousand dollars. Then he…" Bella paused, glancing up at me for a split second and the pain in her eyes almost overcame me. Seeing my gaze, her eyes returned the blanket. "He took me upstairs and introduced me to the other 'ladies' off the house. Meg was supposed to take care of me by being my mentor, but she failed in the end. Though James assigned her the task of training me to become like them, so I guess I failed her. Anyway, James gave me something to eat and then took me to his bedroom. He raped me."

I wanted to throw things and kill the man who hurt her. Bella wiped her dripping nose on the corner of her blanket and tried to continue.

"Each night he would take me to his room. Some nights he brought other men with him and they had a jolly good time with me. I hated it, but I couldn't escape. I attempted to jump out my window on the third night, but Meg caught me and Laurent beat me for the first time. I broke a rib and had several more bruises. At first I would scream and scream, but then he would rape me longer. Eventually, I lost my voice and just took it. James got bored very quickly with me, sometimes telling me he wished he could have his money back. It was all to ruin my stubbornness.

"During the day, Meg would teach me things to say to get a man into bed and told me how to please them and get good money from them. It was a living hell there. She made me learn seductive dances and I was rotten at them, since I can't dance normally. I stopped eating, hoping that I would eventually starve to death… but it only made me weak and a bigger target for beatings from Laurent and rape from James.

"The night you came was the night that I was to be presented and sold to the highest bidder. I fought Laurent and he tied my hands together with ropes that cut off my circulation. I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I would rather die than be sold to a man for the night. They were always drunk and never remembered anything. I always remembered. Though honestly, I feel sorry for the wives and children that those sick bastards leave at home and return to in the morning as if nothing ever happened."

My eyes fell upon her wrists as I looked at the blistered and red skin where she had been bound. Since she was wearing a t-shirt, I would see some of the yellowy purple bruises up her arms. I would have to ask Alice for Bella's clothing to be more covering so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Bella sniffled. We would also need to buy some tissues for her nose.

"The last night was the worst. After my shaming James and losing all the money for the night with my evil tricks, James and Laurent beat me severely. I was having trouble breathing and I was bleeding all over, but they didn't care. James dragged me down the stairs and made an example of me in front of the other girls. Some were crying, while the others looked at me with anger because I deserved it. I was returned to my room, but Laurent followed me. He wanted to get a turn first, but James and Meg came in. She chained me to my bed and let James rape me, forcing me to say his name and tell him how much I liked it. Once he was gone, Laurent came in. I simply let him do what he wanted and I passed out. The next thing I remember…" Bella's chocolate brown eyes locked with mine as her face soften slightly. I desperately wanted to touch. Almost as if embarrassed a bit, she looked down and finished. "I remember your face."

I didn't know what to say to Bella. My emotions were too much and I couldn't even tell what I feeling.

"I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing," she murmured. "I'm a wench… nothing more."

"No, you aren't." Knowing it was foolish, I took Bella's face in my hands. She attempted to get free, but froze at my cold touch. "You didn't deserve any of it. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

And then she broke. Bella crumpled in her spot on the sofa, screaming and weeping. I gently pulled her into my arms as she pounded on my chest in frustration, yelling about how she hated everything and everyone. I held her until she fell asleep from exhaustion. The tears didn't stop coming even in her sleep. When I knew she was completely out, I allowed Carlisle to come into the room. _I'll give her a shot for the pain since she's asleep. It would be best if you waited downstairs son._ I shook my head.

"I can handle it," I murmured.

"Edward… there's no need to stay with her. You will hear her if she needs you. Esme and the others are waiting downstairs to talk to you. There's something important that we need to discuss."

I knew what it was before he could block his thoughts from me. We had to discuss what to do with Bella, and I was completely unsure of what to do or say to my family. I didn't want to be parted with Bella, but it was dangerous for her to be staying here. Though, in some ways we weren't as bad as those vile humans that damaged her. She was safer here than there. I was torn. Walking slowly downstairs, I saw my family sitting at the dining room table we only used for show. Their minds were blank to me. Alice gave me a huge smile, while singing the alphabet song in French. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jasper_. Wow… you are emotionally a wreck._ His thoughts were extremely curious about my confusion.

"We cannot throw her out," Esme spoke.

"I agree with Esme," Alice declared, taking Jasper's hand in hers. "Bella should be allowed to stay here. There's no place for her to go right now and since we don't understand Edward's fascination with her… she cannot leave."

"But we can't force her to stay," Rosalie piped up. "It's important she knows that it is her choice to stay or go."

Emmett pulled Rose's hand into his lap, gently rubbing her fingers as her voice choked up with emotion. It was hard to listen to my sister like this. I never comprehended how much pain she was in before I met Bella. Esme's thoughts of concern came to my mind, but I wasn't paying attention to what she said.

"What about us?" Jasper questioned in a rougher voice, causing me to look up. "What if she finds out we aren't human? It's not safe for her here."

"She is safer here than free in this world where men rape innocent girls for money!" I yelled, standing up and knocking over the chair. My hands clutched the table, splintering the delicate wood. Esme internally groaned. I lessened my grip on the table. "Bella needs support and a doctor's care right now. Carlisle can take care of her here and no one will ask her questions."

Alice gave me a sad look, but I couldn't get past her block. Trembling in repressed anger, I picked up my chair and sat down. "Edward… Bella has a family out there somewhere. You said that she mentioned her dad Charlie in her sleep. She misses him and we don't have any right to keep him from knowing that she's alive. He probably fears she's already dead. We can't allow him to suffer needlessly. It's not fair."

"And Edward…" Carlisle had finished tending to Bella's wounds and was entering the dining room. He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, kissing the top of her hair. "She will begin to notice things about us that don't fit."

"How we don't eat," Emmett added.

"Or sleep," Alice teased.

"Or sweat."

"Or pee."

"Emmett, that's gross!" Rosalie exclaimed, smacking her husband as he laughed quietly so he wouldn't wake up the human girl. "Shut up!"

"You are forgetting the biggest ones," Jasper remarked. "She might notice how we hunt all the time, our eyes are gold or black, and we glitter in the sunlight. There's also the fact that I cannot get too close to her for she smells too good."

Shaking my head, I put my face in my hands. Everything they were saying was true. Not all humans were naïve enough to ignore the strange things about my family, and Bella seemed to be a smart girl. We couldn't hide it from her, but I desperately wanted to try.

"We can pretend," I argued.

Jasper scooted his chair closer to Alice. "Edward, this is our home; the one place that we don't have to pretend. I don't know if we could all do that."

Listening to the thoughts of my siblings and parents, I realized that they all loved the freedom they had at home. It was nice to be themselves. I completely understood, but… I was willing to sacrifice my freedom for Bella's. Still, this was my family and for so long we had trusted each other and depended on each other. I couldn't give them up for a human child. Bella meant something to me, but I didn't know what.

"What do we decide?" Esme asked. "It is best to decide now, whether Bella is staying or we are sending her to her family once we track her father down. She needs stability in her life right now."

I grimaced, feeling my heart weighed down when Carlisle spoke. "Edward should make the decision. We will trust what he decides and as a family we shall do as he requests. Edward, what do you want?"

* * *

_Please review and don't hurt me for the cliffy!_

_Emma_


	8. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't know Edward… but I wish I did. He belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not fair.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Phone Call**

_Edward POV_

"I want her to stay."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Quickly, I had to change my answer. Esme was grinning at me and almost jumping up and down. Emmett was hiding a smile behind his hands.

"But I won't force her to stay. We'll let her decide. I refuse to keep her from her father. Some person has been controlling her life for too long."

_Edward, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for her._ Esme's thoughts were kind and I'm glad that she kept them in her mind. If I could blush, I would. Jasper gave me a strange glance, feeling my surge of embarrassment. I ignored him and returned to the task at hand.

"We should prepare a place for her to stay that might be more comfortable. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, would you like to prepare the extra bedroom for her? She'd probably like a room of her own. It would give her less contact with us in some ways."

Alice squealed in excitement! _This is so wonderful! I cannot wait to decorate her room. I need to go shopping!_ I smiled at my sister's thoughts, which matched Esme's. The two of them dragged Rosalie from the room and made plans to go shopping as soon as stores were open. I wanted to have a little quiet time and headed upstairs to sit in the spare bedroom which was across the hall from mine. Pausing outside my bedroom I heard Bella's soft breathing.

"Dad…" her voice murmured.

I thought Carlisle has given her a heavy dose of pain medication. It should have knocked her out cold. Opening the door, I slipped inside the dimly lit room. A single lamp lit up her pale face and brown hair. She looked beautiful in the muted light. I sat down on the floor beside the couch, not even bothering to breathe incase her scent became too much. A strand of Bella's hair blew off her face as she breathed in and out. One hand was tucked behind her head as she lay on her back with one foot sticking out from under the blanket. Her pink toes looked cold. Gently, I reached out and pulled the blanket over her foot. Bella sighed, but didn't wake up.

"Dad, I wanna go home," Bella whispered. "Daddy… Charlie."

She was talking in her sleep again, like on the plane to Forks. I suddenly felt an urge to touch her face and stroke her warm skin. Bella moaned softly, but didn't wake up. I don't know how long I sat watching her sleep and counting each breath. It was strange to be around some that needed to breathe to live when I didn't. I was fascinated by her every move and every hushed word spoken into the darkness.

"He's so kind…" Bella whispered.

The sun began to rise, with the sunlight pouring into my bedroom. It reflected off my skin, casting beautiful glittering shapes around the room. That was my cue to leave. She couldn't see me like this. Never will she know that I am not human. I'll find the strength to return her to her family and cease to exist in her life.

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

Sunlight poured in on my face, but in the distance I heard thunder rumble. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was alone in Edward's room. I watched as the sun disappeared behind the clouds as the storm came closer. Vaguely my mind recalled the night before. I gasped, sitting up. My lips had told everything to Edward last night. He knew all my secrets that I wanted to keep in the darkness. Rolling out of bed, I felt the pain as my feet hit the floor. I was sore all over, last night I had ignored it, but I couldn't now. Tip-toeing down the hallway, I found a bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. It was empty. Did Edward not use Tylenol when he was in pain? What a strange family.

I adjusted my clothes from the late night shower and headed downstairs. The house was very quiet and my sense of fear grew. Suddenly, I heard someone playing piano and it was amazing. I crept downstairs and saw Edward seated at the grand piano in the living room.

"This is called Esme's song," he said, causing me to jump. I didn't realize he heard me.

"You wrote it for your mother?" I inquired, coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I write a lot of my own music."

"How long have you been playing?"

Edward smirked and gave me a kind smile. "A long time. Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast, but I don't know if it is that good. I don't really cook."

I nodded and followed the handsome young man into the kitchen, trying to keep my eyes on the floor and not his rump. The lavish kitchen was overflowing with wonderful food on the counters. I picked up a box of cereal and grinned at the marshmallow shapes. Edward motioned towards a bowl of something mushy on the high cupboard. His cool hand helped me sit on the stool. I tasted the food and about puked it up. It was nasty.

"You didn't lie," I joked. "You don't cook very well. I think the only creating you should do should remain at the piano and not in the kitchen."

Edward grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, at least I did warn you."

"Good point. Is it okay if I just have a bowl of cereal?"

He brought me the box of marshmallow cereal with a clean bowl and spoon. I gave him the first genuine smile I had had since I arrived and fixed myself some breakfast. Edward went to work on scrapping the mush from the bowl and washing the dish. It was strange to see that everything in the kitchen hadn't been opened and there were no other dishes from the rest of the family. They must have just gone shopping and were really clean.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked, setting down my spoon.

"Carlisle is at work and so is Esme, but she'll be home this afternoon. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose are at school. It is Monday and they have to go to class. They said they would stop by during lunch to see if we needed anything."

Edward took my bowl and quickly rinsed it in the sink. I noticed that he was being extremely careful with the glass dish.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked, hearing the tremble in my voice.

"I'm skipping. I didn't want you to wake up and be alone in such a big house."

I shuddered as a chilly breeze blew through the house and wrapped my arms around my chest. Edward noticed and assumed something else was bothering me. He hung up the dishrag on the stove handle and walked into the living room, running his fingers through his hair. I cautiously followed him, watching him sit down on the sofa with a dejected look on his face.

"I can call Esme if you want me to and she'll watch out for you," Edward suggested in a quiet and gentle voice.

I had obviously offended him. To cover up my unease, I sat down on the arm of the couch and fiddled with the bottom of my t-shirt to keep my hands from shaking. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him and I had to bite my lip to keep from blurting them out. Edward remained silent.

"How old are you?" I inquired, deciding to start with an easy question.

Edward gave me a mysterious smile. "Seventeen."

I couldn't wait anymore for the questions that I needed answers to. "Why…" My voice choked up. "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't' leave you," was the simple answer he gave. "After your 'performance' that night, I knew I had to do something to help you. The way you acted caused me to realize that you didn't belong in that awful place. Someone had forced you there. I did not see that you had been kidnapped."

I gave a half laugh and looked into his golden eyes. "You're the first to see anything. All the other girls wanted to be there. They were good at seducing and it paid well. I am too stubborn."

Edward laughed and gave me a wonderful crooked smile. I about fainted. "I can see that. Do you inherit that from your mother or father?"

I swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat. Desperately, I missed Charlie and wanted to hear his voice again. He must be heart-broken without me. I had to speak before Edward noticed my distress. "I get it from my dad since I haven't lived with my mom since I was a baby. My mom and dad divorced when I was only a few months old. Renee moved to Florida and she remarried a few years back. It's only been Charlie and me for a while."

"You don't have to stay here," Edward whispered after a long moment. "We aren't holding you captive."

"I know, but I'm not ready to go home. Charlie cannot see me like this; all the bruises and emotional scars. It would hurt him even more." I wiped my nose on my sleeve, making a mental note to find out if they had any tissues in this house.

"Would you like to call him?"

"Can I?" My heart thudded in excitement at the prospect of hearing my dad's voice again.

Edward pulled a small silver phone from his jeans pocket and dropped it into my waiting hand. I quickly dialed my home phone number, hoping that Charlie would be there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my rescuer leave the room so I could have some privacy. I slid down onto the sofa and leaned against the pillow. I listened to the phone ring once. Twice. Then someone picked up the phone and my heart went wild.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice was tired and it sounded as if I woke him up.

My words stuck in my throat. It was the first time in a month that I had heard my father and I couldn't even speak.

"Hello, is someone there?"

"Dad," I choked out.

Sobs exploded on the other end of the line as tears poured down my cheeks. I heard him falling to the floor and gasping in an attempt to breathe normally. I franticly wanted to comfort him.

"Bella, is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes, oh Dad. I've missed you so much!"

Both of us were unable to speak for several minutes before we calmed down enough.

"Where are you Bells? Are you okay?" Charlie demanded to know.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm not sure exactly where I am, but I am safe. A family rescued me and is taking care of me. I'll come home when I can."

Charlie's tone of voice changed. "Are they holding you captive?"

"No, it's not like that. The father is a doctor and he is treating my wounds," I responded, hoping to quell his fears some.

"Wounds? Bella, who hurt you? The police found your blood and backpack in an alleyway the night that you didn't come home. A woman heard you screaming from her window. I thought you were dead. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Dad, I can't talk about it!" I raised my voice and instantly regretted it, switching back to a calm tone. "I was sold to a brothel house in London, but a young man realized I was being held captive and freed me. He brought me to his father and I can't tell you anything else. Dad, it was horrible."

There was another long pause before I heard my dad speak softly as if trying to get a frightened animal to come to him. I felt like a little child again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have protected you better. I've missed you so much. Please come home."

I listened to him weep and wished that none of this had happened. I hated that I had caused my own father so much pain and nights of restlessness. It truly was my fault. Each bad thing was piled up in the guilt and shame clouding my heart.

"I love you Dad. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay, Bells. I love you too."

"Bye," I muttered, closing the silver phone. Through my tears, I saw Edward come back into the room and his cold hand pulled the phone from my fingers. I collapsed into tears, burying my face in his t-shirt. I felt his cold hands rubbing my back as the front door opened.

* * *

_I apologize for the delay in posting, which I say a lot. I've life to live and it comes before writing sometimes. Sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. Please review!_

_Emma_


	9. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Author's note: First of all, I want to apologize for abandoning you all. I have been working on NaNoWriMo, which is National Novel Writing Month for the entire month of November. I had thirty days to write 50,000 words. I did finish and am very pleased with what I wrote; now I can continue this story. Please forgive me. This is a short chapter, but things will start to pick up. I've come up with a wonderful plot climax, which you will enjoy later on.

No beta this chapter, but I will for the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Complications**

_Bella POV_

I quickly pulled away from Edward not wanting to be free of his comfort, but not wanting to be seen like this. I rubbed my eyes to dry my tears. Glancing over at the door, I saw the four Cullen kids come in, talking joyfully about their mornings at school. The sight of Emmett frightened me slightly, but I rapidly calmed down and I wasn't sure how. The bright and cheerful Alice sat down next to me. I gave her a shy smile, not looking into her strange colored eyes.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" she inquired.

"I'm a little sore. I couldn't find any Tylenol in the bathroom cupboard and then Edward tried to kill me with his cooking."

I threw a gentle glance over at the handsome young man and was surprised to find that he was frowning, not smiling at my attempt to joke with him. Edward gave Alice an almost angry look and she shrugged her shoulders. Their silent exchange didn't make any sense to me. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about something that I couldn't understand. Feeling uncomfortable, I got up off the couch and stared at the beautiful Rosalie as she admired her reflection in a hand mirror. Emmett saw where I was looking and began to tease her. I gave him a small smile and made a move towards the stairs. All of them in the same room were making me on edge.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. His pleasant voice calmed me a little, but I still wanted to be away from this family for a little bit.

"Is it okay if I step outside for some fresh air?" I inquired, looking at my bare feet.

Before anyone could answer, the front door opened again and Esme entered, carrying a large bag that I could tell contained a puffy blanket. It was bluish green with white polka-dots. She set it down and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek. The young woman hugged her mother and then went upstairs with the bag. I was again confused by this group of people. Esme came over to me and gave me a hug. I felt suddenly self-conscious about wearing sweatpants while the others were dressed in designer clothing. I hadn't even bothered to check my hair in the mirror when I was looking for Tylenol.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked, coming up to me and giving me a light hug.

Surprisingly, her touch didn't bother me. Maybe I was starting to trust this strange family that was showing so much kindness to me. I smiled at Esme.

"I'm fine. Edward let me call my dad and tell him that I was okay. It really helped."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie come back down the grand staircase. She nodded to Esme.

"Wonderful. Now, we have a surprise for you that might make you feel even better."

"What is it?"

Alice grinned, showing me her white teeth. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me upstairs. I resisted for a moment, but accepted her cold hand guiding me. I scarcely heard the other Cullens following us up stairs. Stumbling once on the carpet, Edward steadied me from behind, but quickly released me, avoiding my eyes. We stopped outside the door across from Edward's room on the third floor. I was very confused at this point. Were they going to lock me in his room and torture me until I agreed to please them like James always wanted?

"Open the door," Esme requested. "It's okay."

I placed my hand on the silver colored doorknob and pushed the white door open. Gasping, I stepped into the bedroom. The walls were painted a pale purple and decorated with pictures of ballerinas. A white desk leaned up against one wall with a laptop computer sitting on top. Next to it was a bookcase with very few books, but maybe there was a bookstore in town. The other wall had a white dresser and bed with the blanket that I seen Esme bring in. The white carpet was soft beneath my feet. I breathed in the smell of fresh paint, still looking at my bedroom. Stepping farther into the room, I glanced at the bed again and saw something that I didn't notice at first. There was pale blue leotard on the bed with a matching skirt. My feet came across a pair of ballet slippers on the floor. They were a pale cream and looked like they found fit my feet perfectly. I picked them up, running my fingers along the familiar material. I glanced up, blinking tears from my eyes and saw a stereo resting on a white shelf above the bed. Smiling, I turned to face the Cullens. Only Alice, Esme, and Edward were standing in the doorway observing me.

"Thank you," I choked out. "It's perfect."

"You are very welcome darling," Esme murmured, leaving me alone with her children.

Sobbing, I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Edward came over to me with a worried look on his face. I barely noticed Jasper appear in the doorway and put his arm around Alice. The tears in my eyes blurred them.

"What's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice desired to know.

"No one had done something so kind for me in such a long time. I don't deserve this."

"Bella, you are not to blame for what happened to you. It is not your fault and it will never be your fault. I will do many more kind things if I get to see you smile."

"You shouldn't! I'm horrible!" I yelled, covering my face.

"No, you aren't Bella."

"Please Edward; I am a tool for men and nothing else."

"Bella, listen to me." Cool fingers were placed under my chin and I looked into Edward's golden eyes. "You were ill used by a human monster. No one will ever harm you again."

"How do you know that? He could come after me!"

Edwards's eyes smoldered and I suddenly found it a little difficult to breath. "I will never let him hurt you again."

"You promise?" I muttered, not letting my eyes move from his.

"Yes, I promise you."

Smiling softly, I felt Edward's cold hands leave my skin as he gave me a crooked smile. Alice laughed in the doorway and I looked over at her. She winked.

"There are clean clothes in the closet for you to wear. If you don't like them, I can take you to get some more clothes when you are feeling better and aren't in pain."

Edward suddenly frowned at me. "You should have told me that you were in pain. I can go get some Tylenol from Carlisle's office."

He stood up and exited my bedroom, leaving me with his sister and brother. I glanced around my room and went to the closet to inspect the clothing that Alice had purchased for me. I hoped that it was comfortable and something other than dresses. Just as I opened the door, Alice gasped and Jasper called out her name. I turned in time to see her falling to the floor and Jasper catching her with his strong arms. Alice's eyes were looking far away at something that I couldn't see and she appeared to be seeing something from a nightmare.

"Alice?" I murmured, feeling fear fill me.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" Jasper questioned.

I didn't understand what he was asking her, but I watched as Edward appeared in the doorway with a bottle of medicine. He dropped it and knelt beside his sister. Wrapping my arms around my chest, I tried to hold off my panic at the situation. Edward glanced once at me and then back at Alice. Jasper kissed her forehead as Alice's eyes refocused and she relaxed into his arms. She stared at Edward with fear in her eyes and a wave of calm filled the room, easing me.

"I won't let it happen," Edward snarled quietly. "Never."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	10. Mind Over Matter

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I was thrilled that so many of you have forgiven me for taking a month off. Please enjoy the next installment and I apologize ahead of time. You'll find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Mind Over Matter**

_Edward POV_

Moving quickly, I got the bottle of Tylenol from Carlisle's office and tried to move at a human pace back upstairs. Alice was admiring Bella as she moved towards the closet to find other clothing. Her thoughts were kind. Suddenly, it all changed as Alice had a vision of Bella. At first it only came in flashes, like a movie with images flashed upon the screen to emphasize terror. Bella was running down a hallway, leaving bloody footprints as she escaped from whoever was chasing her. Her small body collapsed against the wall and she cried out in pain. She was scantily dressed and blood covered her pale skin. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to focus on something and speak. Lifting a shaking hand, Bella coughed harshly. Pain crossed her face as she struggled to breathe and her hand came back with blood on it. She was suffering. I was in the hallway now. I dropped the bottle of Tylenol and knelt before Alice.

"I won't let it happen," Edward snarled quietly. "Never."

In the vision, there was the sound of harsh breathing and Bella looked up at her attacker. The sound of her screaming filled my mind as the person stabbed her with a knife. I couldn't see the man that hurt her. Falling to my butt, I placed both of my hands on the floor as I tried to get control of my anger. I could hear Bella's breathing change and her heart rate soar. Feeling terrible that I upset her, I managed to calm down enough to look up at Alice and Jasper. My brother sent me a calming wave and I saw Esme appear behind him with a worried expression.

"I will protect her or give my own life," I told Alice in a low voice that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice was frightened. "Are you okay?"

Of course she would be worried about me. I was the one that looked ill, when she was in mortal danger all the time. It was almost ironic. I laughed too soft for her ears. Bella's eyes smoldered at me as she sat down on her bed, careful not to get any closer to me.

"I'm fine. I just had a dizzy moment." It was a terrible lie and I knew she wouldn't believe it.

She gave me a skeptical look and I again wished that I could read her mind so I could convince her that she was safe here. Her long hair fell over her shoulder as she adjusted her clothing, making sure that every inch of her was covered. Isabella was still clearly frightened of me.

"What about Alice? Did she suddenly have a fit at the same time? And why did Jasper ask her what she saw?" Bella was very perceptive.

_She knows too much._ Jasper's thoughts were aligned with mine, but he wanted to shield her from us even more than I did. He thought that taking care of her was okay, but we couldn't risk our secret being discovered. Jasper helped Alice to her feet and guided her downstairs to get information about the vision. Esme followed closely behind in case Alice needed help. My sister was still shaking in fear. I desired to close the door to give us some privacy, but I knew that it would make Bella uncomfortable. Sitting on the other end of Bella's new bed, I wished I knew how to comfort her.

"Alice… I can't really explain it."

Reaching out a hand, I touched Bella's hand in a slight gesture to show her that it was out of my control. She yanked her hand back gently so not to upset me.

"Your hands are always so cold. Why is that?" Bella whispered, running her opposite hand where I had touched her.

Blood pooled at her cheeks as she blushed, looking away from me. I didn't answer her question. It was too close to the truth about our family.

"You can get dressed. I am going to check on Alice."

Bella nodded slightly and I exited the bedroom. Glancing back at the human, I saw her wrap her arms around her chest and move towards the closet. She pulled the door open and gasped, running her hands along the clothing that Alice had chosen especially for her. It was amusing to watch. Standing in the doorway, I observed as she pulled out a blue jumper and jeans. Smiling, she spun around admiring herself in the full length mirror on her closet door. I dashed downstairs before she could see that I was admiring her.

Alice was sitting on the couch in the living room while Jasper ran his fingers through her short hair, trying to calm her down. Her thoughts were all over the place as the vision ran into her mind again. Jasper had the entire room filled with his calm, but his wife was still trembling and unhappy. Sitting down on the couch, I put a hand on Alice's knee. She slowly looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Edward," she murmured.

"When will it happen?" I inquired, listening to Bella moving up stairs and the sound of the shower water turning on.

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything else, not even the person that attacked her. There wasn't anything specific about the location that I recognized. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just need to keep an extra close eye on her until we know more details about when this is going to happen."

I realized at that moment that the bottle of Tylenol was lying on the floor in the hallway and I had neglected to give it to Bella. At least the shower would help her some until I could get her some of the medicine and a glass of water. Emmett and Rosalie suddenly entered the room, having heard what Alice told Jasper. Esme came in with a bundle of cloth and a needle. I read her thoughts and discovered that she was making a quilt for Bella so she could be warmer at night and to show her how much she cared for the small human.

"We have to protect Bella at all cost," I muttered more to myself than the others. "I won't let someone hurt her again."

"I'll do my best to keep watch," Alice promised, giving me a small smile and finally relaxing.

The lethargic calm in the room slowly dissipated to a lower level that we could tolerate better as Jasper removed some of his gift. Esme looked up and I smiled at her thoughts. The house would quiet down soon.

"You best get to school so Bella won't be suspicious when she comes out of her new room," Esme suggested. "Alice, do you feel up to more school today?"

I quickly knew that my sister was still on edge and upset, but she nodded and went to get a notebook from her bedroom to record the time of the vision and what she had seen. Alice planned on keeping a close record on what was likely to happen to my dear Bella. We all wanted to prevent Bella from suffering, even Rosalie. My four siblings went back to Forks High and I settled down into the couch to wait for Bella to come downstairs so I could see if she was hungry again. I didn't know how much she ate and by her thin size, she didn't eat enough at the brothel.

"Edward?" Esme asked. "Are you alright? You seem to be very deep in thought today."

"Yes Mom. I am worried about Bella. I've never tried to keep a human alive before or felt so connected to someone. It's like she can see everything about me and my heart almost beats when she smiles at me."

"Edward, I can see it. You really like this young lady. I can't think of a more deserving person for you to love and for her to love you."

My mother was amazing.

"I wish I could read her thoughts to know what she was thinking. I have no idea how to help her through this or even get her to trust me. She's hesitant to let me get too close, but then she did mention how my hands are always so cold. I don't know."

"Just keep showing her your heart and she'll respond to you."

The sound of Bella's bedroom door opening startled me slightly. I listened as her sock covered feet padded down the flight of stairs and towards the next staircase. Her sweet scent was magnified by her damp hair as she stepped into view. Bella looked beautiful, even if she was painfully thin. Blushing at my gaze, she came down the stairs, only stumbling once on the bottom step. I rushed over, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I inquired, as she tripped over her own feet when she took a step towards the couch.

"Yes, I'm okay. I am just normally klutzy, which didn't make me a very good dancer. But I love the smooth movements and the beautiful of the dance," Bella was day dreaming as she sat down on the couch."

Esme smiled at her and went into the kitchen to prepare something for Bella to eat. It hadn't slipped her mind that Bella looked too thin for someone her age and height. She cared about Bella almost as much as I did. My mother was beginning to see this human girl as another child. It was a moving to know this.

"I'm sure that you are a wonderful ballerina."

Bella laughed and the sound filled the room. "Not really. I always got in trouble for falling in class. My dance teacher almost kept me from a recital because I couldn't do some of the moves because I fell a lot."

She sighed as her hair fell into her face. I gave her a strange look as her eyes pooled with tears.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?"

I was stung by this question. She would hate us if she knew that we were vampires that drank blood or glittered in the sunlight. It would give her more questions that I couldn't answer without the permission of Carlisle or the others.

"I can't."

Fate was against me as at that moment, the sun decided to peak out. I later pondered why Alice hadn't seen this coming since she was more reliable than the weather man. Sunlight hit my pale skin and the diamonds glittered, casting their light around the room. Bella gasped, but didn't speak. I couldn't hide this from her anymore.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Edward, but sadly I don't.**

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! Especially the lovely anonymous reviewers that I can't reply to. This is the chapter that you have been waiting. It's the truth about everything. Please enjoy and review!

Thanks to my amazing beta, Poohdog!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Confessions**

_Edward POV_

"What are you?" Bella murmured.

The urge to flee was almost overwhelming. I listened to the sound of her pulse quickening as she tried to comprehend what was going on. I could see her blood pumping quickly through the veins in her neck and I strongly desired to taste her sweet blood, ending the conversation. As quick as it came, the sun disappeared behind the clouds. Bella stepped close to me, reaching out her hand. The warmth from her body blew towards me. I desperately yearned for her touch me, but I couldn't. I dashed away from her as fast as possible. In a blur, I was across the room. She couldn't have seen me. The young lady gasped and sat down on the couch.

"Your hands are always so cold. Your entire family is that way and I've never seen you eat or sleep. There's something different about you. But most of all, I noticed that your eyes are golden. It's not normal."

She folded her arms around her chest, shivering slightly.

"Edward, you are beautiful in the sun. Can I see it again?"

"No," I stepped back.

"It does not matter what you are. You won't hurt me." She sounded confident, but her voice trembled slightly.

I listened as Esme's thoughts came closer to us and she walked towards the living room. I wanted to explain this to her alone and not have anyone interfere. If Bella was going to understand, I had to get her away from my family for the time being. I hoped that she would forgive me as I scooped her up into my strong arms, being careful of her delicate body. Then I ran. I wanted to take Bella somewhere where no one would interrupt our conversation. I ran to my meadow.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, burying her face in my shoulder as the trees flew past.

I didn't answer her, enjoying the feeling of being free and Bella's warm body in my arms as she breathed on my skin. I wanted to tell her when we reached the meadow. It was minutes until we arrived. Bella's breathing accelerated. We arrived at the meadow and I gently dropped her onto the soft springy grass. The clouds threatened to drop rain on us and I prayed that they wouldn't so Bella wouldn't be exposed to the elements in her weak state. I dashed to the opposite side of the meadow, trying to control the monster inside of me that called for the human girl to be destroyed, only wanting her blood. Her blood was calling to me. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I ignored it. Alice was probably calling me, but I knew what had to happen.

"We cannot live like normal people. None of us are normal," I called to Bella speaking loud enough for the human to hear me.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"We cannot sleep, or eat or drink, or move around normally in the sunlight. We are not human."

The sun peaked out again and I ran into the rays, letting the light cause my abnormal skin to glitter in the sunlight. Bella stood up and walked towards me. I remained frozen as her warm fingers touched my outstretched hand. She wasn't afraid.

Suddenly, she collapsed as the sun disappeared. Her body was shaking and her lips trembled as she attempted to speak. I knelt in front of her, desperately wanting to calm her down, but not knowing how.

"You're a vampire."

I ran to the other side of the meadow again, circling twice before I stopped. Bella's chocolate eyes were trying to follow me. It was hard for me to breathe as I realized that she was free to leave me since she knew my secret. I wouldn't hurt her. I loved her. Placing my hand over my still heart, I watched as she seemed to be contemplating what I had just told her. Her mind was working to understand everything.

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered, looking at me as a tear fell down her cheek.

Bella had every reason to fear me. I was worse than those human males that had harmed her in the brothel. I could take her life, her blood, and her soul. I was worse than anything she could have dreamed. I didn't deserve her trust.

"Edward, you're different. You won't hurt me. There have been so many chances for you to kill me. If you wanted my blood, you would have killed me in the airplane."

Bella's soft voice caused me to relax. She was right about me having many opportunities to harm her or drink her blood. I couldn't do it. I slowly walked back to her as thunder rumbled overhead and a few raindrops fell to the ground. Kneeling in front of her, my love looked into my eyes and the last of my anger was gone.

"We hunt animals. It's not the same as human blood, but it keeps us strong and able to live among humans. It's like being a vegetarian. The animal blood is why our eyes are golden and not crimson, which is how they should look if we were truly the monsters of our kind," I answered, taking her hand and finding that she was slightly cold.

Rain came down in buckets as we sat in the grass, not speaking for the longest time. The rational part of my mind told me that this was unhealthy for the delicate human, but I couldn't bear to end this moment. I traced small designs on the palm of her hand as Bella concentrated on breathing in and out. Her clothing was drenched; her sweet smell was washed downstream from me as a small river danced across my meadow.

"How old are you really?" Bella asked, finally speaking to me again.

"I'm old."

"When did you become… this way?"

I ignored her hesitancy at saying the word vampire and let my thoughts drift back to the days of my change. I could feel the venom burning my body as Carlisle whispered his apology to me, explaining to me what I have become.

"It was 1918 and I was dying of the Spanish flu. Carlisle found me in a hospital; my mother and father had both already died from the disease and I was close to death myself. He couldn't leave me to die."

Bella seemed to be encouraged by the thought of this. Carlisle really had changed my life and at this moment, I didn't regret not being able to die. I was taken with this human girl and she didn't fear me. She relaxed and brushed her wet hair from her face where it had fallen.

"What about the others? Did Carlisle change them too?"

The storm was starting to pick up and I felt my phone buzz again. Alice was becoming annoying at the moment. I wanted all of my attention to be on Bella, but I could see that she was getting really cold. In her weakened state, I didn't want her to get sick. Gently, I helped the girl to her feet, showing her that I would keep talking if we started to walk back to the house. She began to walk as Bella tried not to trip over the branches at the edge of the meadow. I would have to bring her back on a sunny day that didn't have any rain. Bella kept her eyes on me as much as possible as if she thought I would disappear if she looked away. I caught her as she stumbled and cradled her gently in my arms.

"Esme… she had been brought to the morgue. She jumped off a cliff after she lost her baby boy. Carlisle couldn't let her die because he fell in love with her sad face. I didn't question it when he brought her home and changed her. Rosalie came into our lives after that. The story she told you about her fiancée was true. He did attack her and leave her for dead and she would have died, but Carlisle couldn't let her go."

"Carlisle really is the father of this family," she mused with a smile. "He brought everyone to be his family."

"Yes. Now Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear. She loved him immediately and begged for Carlisle to change him or he would die and she couldn't handle that."

I kept up the pace of our walk, moving faster than a normal human, but not enough to alert Bella or scare her. She didn't seem to like my quick movements before. I heard her sigh as she continued to focus on my gold eyes that didn't bother her at all. The monster fought inside me, but I pushed him down. No one would hurt Bella.

"What about Jasper and Alice?" she inquired.

"They are different from us, from where they started. Jasper lived in the south with a violent kind of vampire that hunted humans, but he met Alice and everything changed. She was waiting for him at a diner and when she walked up to him she told him 'You've kept me waiting for a long time'. He said 'I'm sorry Ma'am.' Then Alice pulled him away and they were together. They fell in love."

"How did Alice just know that he was coming?"

This was the part of the conversation that I wasn't looking forward to. I didn't want to explain to Bella that Alice could see the future and Jasper could influence emotions or that I could read thoughts. Just I couldn't read her thoughts. This is the part where she would demand to be put down and run away screaming. The phone buzzed again and this time I answered it with my free hand after I set Bella on her feet. I saw that it was Carlisle calling.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping that my father would make this quick.

"Edward, Alice has seen what you are doing and she is asking that you bring Bella home now. You can keep talking to her, but if she stays out much longer she'll get sick and you'll be terribly worried about her, blaming yourself for it. Please come home." Carlisle spoke in a calm voice, though I could hear Alice muttering things under her breath in the background.

"I am on my way. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, I picked Bella up. She smiled at me, silently urging me with her eyes to continue my tale. I smiled at her, remembering where I was.

"There are different things about some vampires. Some of us are given gifts, something that was strong in our life before we became what we are now. Jasper was able to influence those around him with his emotions and now he can physically change emotions. If you ever felt extremely calm, it was probably Jasper doing it. Alice… well, she can see the future. But she can only see decisions and what is happening while that person is taking that certain path. It's not always right."

"Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, but my gift doesn't work on you."

Bella wrinkled her forehead in confusion as I saw my home in the distance. The thoughts of my family were starting to come into my mind as I prepared to give up my secret. Alice came outside to meet us. I didn't speak as she frowned as Bella shivered in my arms. It was still raining and she was reacting to her wet clothing and the temperature of my skin.

"I'll show you how my gift works," I muttered. "Alice."

_This is silly. _Alice thought.

"Alice thinks that this is silly."

"What?" Bella asked, motioning for me to set her down. I gently placed her on her feet. "She doesn't want to help you?"

Alice closed her eyes, thinking of the ways to confuse me. She first thought of a number between two and twenty. Then she switched for a number between thirteen and eighty-four. Alice got distracted, imagining Bella wearing a pair of her favorite high heels.

"I can read what's she is thinking. Alice is imagining numbers in her head and now she's wondering what you will look like in a pair of her favorite heels."

Bella gasped, somehow still surprised about the situation. She looked at Alice, who nodded to me. I wasn't lying. I bit back a sigh as Alice began to mentally yell at me for keeping Bella out in this bad weather. It had been a long time since we left the comfort of the house.

"So, is there something wrong with me because you cannot read my mind?"

"No," I murmured, taking Bella's hand. "I'm the weird one. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

She nodded, her body having a tremor from the cold. I read Alice's vision of Bella sneezing and coughing, while lying tucked in her bed. My arms were around her, but I seemed to be unhappy. Sighing too soft for Bella to hear, I guided her into the house. Jasper was waiting with a blanket and Esme had a pile of dry clothing from Bella's bedroom. My brother was anxious to talk to me about Bella. We needed to decide as a family what to do about her, but I had no interest in talking with them. Alice pulled Jasper outside, promising to take him hunting to distract him from bothering my love. Bella yawned as she went upstairs to the bathroom to shower. This could wait until she had got some sleep. We had all the time that we wanted since I was in love with her and no one was going to take her away from me.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	12. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: Carlisle belongs to me. I am Team Carlisle and Team Jasper. Okay, I don't own them. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Darn.**

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! You all are very kind and I am so very happy that you continue to enjoy this story. I am spoiled by you. I trust that you all enjoyed your holidays. The last part of this chapter was very fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Interrogations**

_Edward POV_

Her screams pierced the air around three a.m. I was torn away from my book and ran into her bedroom. Bella was thrashing around in her bed with cold sweat forming on her forehead. She was muttering the name "James" as she wept. My hands found her warm skin and as soon as they made contact, she began to relax. The tears poured silently down her cheeks and I was reminded how damaged her heart was. I had no right to love her. Feeling horrible, I released Bella's hand as she slipped into a more relaxed sleep.

Was I as bad as those monsters that hurt her if I am in love with her? I could so easily kill her. There was very little stopping me from taking her right in this room, though I know that Alice would see me and try to stop me. She was becoming quite found of our human guest. I saw the plans in her mind to take Bella dancing and out to lunch when she was completely healed.

Sighing, I paced around the room, wishing that I could see an easy answer. There was no way that I could allow myself to get too close to Bella. I could never kiss her or do some other human things with her. I was all wrong for her. A vampire and a human could never be together. I had been stupid to think that she could want me and I could control myself. I ran around the room, enjoying the burning in my throat as the monster inside me lashed out, wishing and screaming for her blood. There had to be a way for me to learn to control it. I heard the front door opening downstairs as I took a deep breath, letting Bella's sweet scent lure me. Fighting back, I kept myself across the room watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She sniffed once and pulled her knees to her chest, shivering slightly. I sighed and took a knitted blanket out of Bella's closet. Alice had placed a store of them there, knowing that Bella would get cold at night. I gently lay the blanket over her sleeping form and after a few minutes she relaxed. I should leave her to get some peaceful rest. Jasper still wanted to speak to me.

"Edward," Bella murmured, smiling softly in her dream.

I could have sworn that my still heart beat once more. She spoke my name. I smiled, unable to contain my joy. Stumbling quietly downstairs, I collapsed onto the sofa next to Jasper and Alice. Jasper sat up, releasing his wife. I felt his calm, but it didn't bother me for once.

"Bro, what's wrong with you?" Emmett asked, abandoning his game of chess with Rosalie. _You look strange._

Esme ran over to me and placed a hand on my forehead as if to check for a fever. It was an old habit of hers, though I could never have a fever. Yet at this moment, my heart felt warm and so very alive.

"Are you alright?" Esme inquired, running her hand down the side of my cheek. _My son, my beautiful boy._

I nodded, giving her a wide smile.

"Yes. Bella said my name in her sleep. Everything is going to okay now. She wants me. Bella feels something for me and I intend to wait and find out."

* * *

One week and three days passed quickly in our home. Bella's bruises had almost completely faded and her heart was slowly beginning to mend. I was forced to go back to school and pretend that I was healthy. Esme took care of Bella during the day, making sure that she got fed and began to teach her to live again. I caught her smiling more often and laughing at Emmett's antics. He had to spend an entire day at home for pulling a prank on the Spanish teacher. He and Jasper convinced her that she should try to seduce every male teacher. Esme was very angry with the both of them. Jasper got off easier because he calmed her down first.

The drive home from school seemed a bit longer today. Rosalie was sulking next to me, careful to keep her thoughts to herself. Alice was searching the future about her shopping trip with Bella while Jasper gently stroked her hand. I turned my music up slightly to compensate for the awkwardness and lack of noise.

Suddenly Alice gasped and I got the full brunt force of her vision. The car swerved once and Rose grabbed the steering wheel as I lost myself in the vision. Bella was running down a street with old buildings, dressed in the same clothing as the other vision. Except this time there was less blood on her delicate skin and she was running outside. I watched as she gasped, trying to draw in oxygen. The sound of heavy feet running after her could be heard. Bella stumbled up the stairs of an enormous church that I didn't recognize, but I immediately knew it wasn't in the United States. Her small body dashed up to the heavy wooden doors. She beat on them with her hands, yelling desperately. Bella was screaming for someone to help her. She collapsed to her knees and turning once. An ear piercing scream came from her throat as a large male hand slapped her face and roughly grabbed her shoulders. The vision abruptly ended at that moment.

I realized that I was almost hyperventilating. Trying to relax, I felt Jasper's calm fill the car. Alice was sobbing on Jasper's shoulder as Rosalie gave us a confused look. She hated it when she couldn't understand what Alice had seen.

"When will it happen?" I managed to ask, taking the wheel back from my sister.

"There's still no chosen date, but it's getting sooner," Alice murmured, not removing herself from the arms of her husband. "Edward, I don't want it to happen."

"We'll do everything we can to stop it. I promise you that."

The Volvo stopped in our driveway. I placed my head on the steering wheel as Alice promised Rose and Jasper that we were going to have a family meeting after Bella went to bed to explain the vision and to discuss our options. I heard soft laughter as Jasper opened the door, prepared to carry Alice into the house. Bella was laughing. Looking up, I saw her standing in the field beside our house with Emmett. She was holding a bouquet of wild flowers as Emmett put a small crown of flowers on her chocolate colored hair that was braided and lying on her shoulder. Bella smiled, letting Emmett chase her around in a circle as she laughed. I could see how much she enjoyed being outside, even if it was cloudy, but not raining.

"Emmett, no!" my love laughed as he threw a handful of petals at her lightly.

"Now you smell like flowers," Emmett teased.

"I thought that I already smelled good," Bella returned, placing her hands on her hips in false stubbornness.

"You do." Emmett flashed his teeth at her, but Bella laughed and tossed one of her wild flowers at him.

I got out of my car and closed the door, content to stand there and watch her interact. Hearing the noise, Bella turned and saw me there. The smile on her face grew as she observed my stance. Her cheeks were covered with red as she blushed. All of a sudden, she frowned and I saw that she had glimpsed Jasper carrying Alice into the house. I walked out into the field as Emmett spoke to me. _What did Alice see this time?_ He was clearly concerned. I shook my head ever so slightly to let him know that I didn't want Bella to hear this quite yet. Emmett nodded and ran off to see what his wife would tell him.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Bella's sweet voice asked.

I breathed in, enjoying the taste of her scent. I had recently realized that I was slowly becoming desensitized to the call of her blood and it was becoming easier to be "human" with her.

"She's going to be okay," I reassured her, taking her hand in mine. "Sometimes her visions can take a lot out of her emotionally. Alice will be alright."

"What did she see that upset her?"

"It was something that isn't very pleasant." I didn't want to lie to Bella, but I didn't know if she was stable enough to know the truth.

"Won't you tell me the truth? Don't I have a right to know?" Bella inquired, looking into my eyes.

"Yes. Come with me."

I walked slowly with her as Bella kept her eyes on the tall grass, looking for stones or small dirt hills that she might trip over. We came close to the river that bordered our house on one side and Bella walked right up the water. I feared that she could fall in as she dipped her toes in the cold water. I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her skirt fanned out around her as she sat down in the dirt on the stream bank. She let the water dance around her fingers.

"Was it about me?" Bella asked, not glancing in my direction.

"Yes," I replied, remembering how wise my love was. "She saw a future that frightens her."

Bella didn't speak for a long moment as she swirled her fingers in the water.

"Is someone going to hurt me again?" Her voice was full of pain as she spoke and kept her eyes away from me. "Please just tell me."

I had to tell her the truth. I love Isabella.

"We don't know who it is or when it will happen, but Alice keep seeing you bleeding and running. She had the first vision of it happening in the hallway on the day you found out what we are. You were bleeding and someone was trying to hurt you. The second vision was in the car today. You were running through some strange city and pounding on the door of a church, screaming for someone to help you."

"Okay," Bella answered too quickly and I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I knelt beside her, pulling her hands from the stream. "I promise that I will protect you and no one will harm you."

"I believe you Edward, but I am scared."

Bella stared into my eyes, briefly causing me to lose my focus. She gave me a smile, touching my cheek lightly. It was the first time that she had moved for physical contact other than holding my hand. I smiled back at her.

"I trust you will always protect me."

My heart swelled with the immense intensity of her affection and I made up my mind before I could think about what I would do. It felt human to stutter with ideas and be romantic. Bella was truly giving me a life that I would have never been able to imagine weeks ago.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" I questioned, touching her cheek with my hand and feeling the warmth of her blood as she blushed.

"Are we having mountain lion?" Bella teased.

"No, I mean… I'd like to take you to a nice restaurant. I know of a nice Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Would you like to go with me?"

Bella paused for a moment and then laughed her musical laugh. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	13. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, though I did get loaned Carlisle for my birthday.**

Author's note: This chapter was longer than I intended and I had to move part to the next chapter. The characters took over and added something that I didn't mean to, but it still fits with the story. I am getting very excited for the next chapter! Enjoy Edward and Bella's first date. And oh yes, Bella's dress is posted on my profile. I think you will all like it. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Port Angeles**

_Bella POV_

Alice was clearly torturing me. She was completely enjoying all of this pain as I forced to sit for my hair and make-up. Scowling, I tried to ignore her happiness but Jasper was making that difficult since he was throwing it at me to cheer me up. I was really looking forward to dinner with Edward, but I wanted to be free from his sister. The curls in my hair tumbled onto my shoulders. I looked pretty. Well, I wasn't as pretty as some of the girls at the brothel but I would do. Edward liked me even though I was a house with broken windows. He had repaired the porch swing and tonight he might be able to start working on the beaten home that was my heart.

"Edward will appreciate this," Alice complimented, pulling a necklace out a small velvet box.

It was a treble clef with small crystals making it glitter in the light like his skin. She slipped it on my neck and closed the clasp. I let my hand rest on the necklace, smiling in the mirror. Alice pulled me up from the chair and I almost tripped over the belt of the soft bathrobe that I was wearing. She steadied me and led me to her enormous closet. Pulling out a dress, she put it up against me and squealed with excitement. Sighing, I took the hanger and went into her bathroom to get dressed. It was pale yellow dress that flowed on the bottom and had streaks of blue in it. Glancing in her full length mirror, I gasped. I looked like a princess from some story. I didn't deserve this. I sat down hard on the toilet seat and wept softly into my hands.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice inquired.

"Leave me alone," I cried.

"Bella, oh please let me talk you. I promise that we can fix it. If you don't like your hair or the dress or the necklace, I have other things."

"Please just go. You cannot fix this."

There was a brief moment of silence before Alice spoke again. Her tone changed to extremely sensitive and soft. I could barely hear her through the bathroom door.

"What cannot be fixed Bella? I don't understand."

Sniffing, I wiped my nose on some toilet paper and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. Alice had to know the truth so we could end this whole charade and they will let me go to my room to mourn the loss of myself.

"You can't fix me. I'm broken and scared. Alice, why would your brother ever want me? He could have anyone else that he wanted. He's the most handsome man I've ever met and he picks me. I'm so plain that it's painful to look at myself in the mirror. No one should want me."

Alice didn't reply, but I heard the sound of the bathroom lock breaking as she turned the knob of the locked door. I didn't look up as she came in, but I saw the soft tissues that she offered me from the corner of eye. My best friend knelt in front of me and placed a cold hand under my chin.

"Bella, you have to understand this. Edward wants you more than anything in this world. He doesn't mind that you aren't some petty princess from a cheesy story that children are told. You are better than them because you have seen the darker parts of this world and Bella you still know how to smile. Someday you'll be able to love and forget the past." Alice was almost too kind to me, but I knew that her words to me were true.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wiping away the final tears that fell.

"I am positive. Remember," Alice teased, tapping her forehead. "I can see it."

Laughing, I stood up and brushed the slight wrinkles out of the beautiful dress. Alice guided me back to the chair and she fixed my make-up, making sure that it was waterproof this time. She gushed about meeting Jasper for the first time and her vision of Jasper that made her realize that she would love him. I laughed at the funny parts and ignored the tedious process of reapplying after crying.

"Alice, how did you become a vampire?"

My question stopped her and she put the cap on the mascara.

"I don't remember. For everyone else, their transformation to a vampire is one of the clearest memories that they have. I woke up alone, not knowing anything but my name. My first vision was of Jasper and he was in pain. The second vision I had changed my whole outlook on my new eternal life. I saw Carlisle helping Edward feed on animal blood and explaining to him why he didn't hunt humans. That was the moment that I decided I wanted to be like them," Alice clarified.

"But how did you become this way? I'm sure that Jasper explained it to you or Carlisle in one of your visions."

Alice pulled out a pale sweater for me to wear over my dress in the car so I couldn't get cold. She was clearly avoiding the question. I didn't speak.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that. Not yet."

"Fine," I grumbled, determined to know why he refused to tell me. I would have to trick it out of him.

I let Alice finish with me and slip on the yellow flats that she had waiting. I had vehemently refused to wear heels, hoping that she would see me falling to my death if I wore them. Sighing, I looked at Alice again as she brushed a piece of hair from my eyes and gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Alice, I have one more question for you."

"Okay," Alice declared.

"Do your visions hurt? Edward said that after the second vision of me that you were emotionally exhausted. I know that you can't sleep or really feel pain… but does it hurt?"

Alice sighed and helped me to my feet, handing me the pale sweater.

"It doesn't normally hurt. Sometimes, when the vision is about something bad happening to someone that I love, it hurts me emotionally. Physically I can get a slight headache from concentrating on seeing a future for a long time. It's a good thing that I have the walking chill pill as a husband. Jasper loves me very much and takes care of me."

I nodded as she pushed me gently towards the door of her bedroom. Edward was waiting for me downstairs in the living room with the boys, Rosalie, and Esme. Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the hallway and headed for the stairs.

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

Girls take too long to get ready, but when you have an eternity it doesn't seem that bad. Jasper and Emmett were playing a game while Rosalie and Esme talking quietly in the kitchen. I blocked their thoughts and concentrated on watching my brothers. Alice had requested that I didn't look into her mind while she got Bella ready for our first day.

_Edward, you are extremely nervous_. Jasper barely looked away from the television screen. _It's hard to play when you are like this. Just relax. I'm sure that your date will go fine._

I nodding, throwing my concentration into watching the video game. Emmett was losing horribly, which is what using happened when Jasper played him. Simply put, Jasper cheats sometimes.

_Edward, we're coming down._ Alice called with her mind. She quickly began reciting poems in her head to keep me from seeing what Bella looked like.

Jasper and Emmett discreetly turned off the game as I waited at the bottom of the stairs for my love to arrive. I heard the rest of my family leave the house. Alice silently promised to go once Bella was safely down the stairs. I adjusted the sleeves of my blue button down shirt that Alice had picked out for me to wear. Then I watched as the love of my existence came into view. Bella looked amazing! Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and the dress was beautiful on her slightly pink skin. She blushed when she realized that I was staring at her.

"Do you like it?" she timidly asked.

"You look so very beautiful."

Blushing deeper, Bella walked down the stairs in her delicate shoes. I catch her when she stumbled slightly at the bottom. At that moment, I didn't want her blood. I wanted to do what any man wanted to do to a beautiful woman. I wanted to kiss her. Alice silently jumped around at the top of the stairs, celebrating my decision. I winked at her and guided Bella outside to my Volvo. I opened her door for her and closed it after she sat down. Bella smiled at me as I got into the car and we began the short drive to Port Angeles. I was grateful that dark was coming so Bella wouldn't be afraid of how fast I was driving. We chatted about nothing important. We discussed her family more and some of my human memories. It was comfortable.

"Do you think I can see Charlie again sometime soon? I mean, I like talking to him every day, but I miss my dad," Bella mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"Of course you can see him. How about this… next time that you call him you can tell him where you are if he wants to visit you."

"Oh Edward, thank you!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

I quickly stopped breathing and smiled at her. She pulled back after a moment and we continued to talk about everything. Once in Port Angeles, I drove to the small Italian restaurant that I had been told had delicious food. Hopefully, Bella would enjoy the food. I opened her door and taking her arm, I led her into the restaurant. The hostess was chewing a piece of gum and didn't notice when Bella entered, but her thoughts went crazy when she saw me. I contained my desire to roll my eyes and smiled politely.

"I have a reservation for two under the name Edward Cullen," I said smoothly, taking Bella's hand.

The hostess gave a fake smile, clearly disappointed to see that I was with Bella and not available for her to steal. Bella blushed, feeling ashamed. I growled softly, too low for either human to hear. I hated this human girl for upsetting my love. Pulling Bella close, we followed the young woman to a secluded part of the restaurant and a booth lit by two candles. It was exactly as I had asked that they set it up. There was only one place setting for Bella. I pulled off her sweater and gently helped her sit down. I sat on the same side of her to block her from view of the woman.

"Your waitress will be here in a moment."

Her thoughts were disgusting as she walked away. I blocked them as I looked at Bella's down turned face.

"She thinks poorly of me," Bella whispered, clearing reading the thoughts of the woman. "I'm such a horrible person."

Tears poured down her cheeks silently. Shielding her with my body, I wiped away her tears with my cold fingers. She pushed her way gently into my arms, crying softly on my shoulder. I heard the waitress approaching and quickly told her that we weren't ready yet. She excused herself. Bella was trembling in my arms.

"There is nothing wrong with you. She is blind to how beautiful you are because she is so vain. Bella…"

"It's just so hard to believe that it's true."

"Bella, look at me." I pulled her back slightly and forced her gently to look into my eyes. "Bella, you are gorgeous."

She smiled slightly, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. I placed the menu in her hands and went to find the waitress. She was talking with the hostess, discussing how cute they thought my butt was. I growled lowly. They didn't hear me, but saw my approach. The hostess was first to speak to me in her mocking voice that taunted me.

"You… I desire to see your manager or call him. You have upset my love with your looks of lust and glaring. You have no right to make her cry. I am happy with her and I could never be happy with tasteless women like you. I would like a new waitress and to speak to your supervisor."

Blinking back tears, the waitress went to fetch the evening supervisor and after I chewed him out, I returned to my love's side. I was pleased that she seemed a little better and was picking out something to eat. She settled with mushroom ravioli. The manager agreed to serve us, keeping the other waitresses away from me and Bella. Now we could continue our romantic dinner in peace. I had so much that I wanted to tell her and show her. I wanted…. Well, tonight I planned on telling her how much I loved her.

* * *

_Please review! As a preview… there is some lip-locking in the next chapter. Review!_

_Emma_


	14. The Angel

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all mine! Mine!!!! Okay, I lied. I own nothing, but my own writing.**

Author's note: This was almost impossible to write. This scene is from the point of a view for a guy, which I am not and it's Edward. His perfect moment with Bella and I didn't want to screw it up, so I hope that you suffered through the wait and that this chapter is worth it. Things will really start to pick up in the next chapter! Excitement is coming. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Angel**

_Edward POV_

"What happened next?" I asked, gently touching Bella's hand as she finished eating her food.

"It was so embarrassing. I fell face first into the cardboard box and luckily no one was there to witness it. I had a nice size bruise on my ribs because of it. I told Charlie the story and he almost choked because he was laughing so hard," Bella murmured, hanging her head.

Placing a hand under her chin, I forced her to look at me. I ignored the blood pooled in her cheeks, enjoying her blushing smile.

"I'm sure that it was adorable."

"Edward, I'm a danger magnet."

I waited for Bella to finish her mushroom ravioli so we could continue our romantic date. The male waiter prepared our check. I quickly slipped him my credit card before my love could glimpse the price of her meal. It wasn't much for our family. The stock market was on your side when your sister could inform you of when to buy or sell. I gave the manager a small tip, but not enough to convince him that I would grace his business again.

"Are you ready for the next part of the evening?" I asked, helping Bella to her feet and into her sweater.

"Where are we going?" Bella questioned, giving me an adorable look.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out the handkerchief that Alice had put there. She had seen that I would need something to keep my surprise a secret. As soon as Bella saw it, she gasped and pulled her arms around her chest. Stupid masochistic vampire. Of course my lamb would be afraid to be blindfolded.

"Bella, I apologize," I whispered, lifting her hand to my lips and for the first time, I kissed her warm skin.

My love shrugged and I could tell that she was repressing the memories that had come in order to spare me the shame that I deserved. Bella took my hand as if she was comforting me. I tossed the light cloth onto the table and lead my love out of the restaurant, knowing that every man should be jealous of this beautiful angel that was returning my affection. We got into my car and silently drove to the secret location. Bella was running her fingers down my hand and humming softly to herself. I was taking Bella to my meadow, even though she had already been there. Rosalie and Esme had spent the afternoon preparing the location for Bella's arrival. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Bella closed her eyes and I focused on her face, looking for any sign that she was upset.

"Edward… can you sing to me?" she asked.

"No," I responded, laughing quietly. "You'll fall asleep and the night isn't over yet. I will sing to you another time."

Bella laughed her musical laugh and I felt so in love with her that I wanted to shout it right at that moment. But Alice would kill me if I ruined the romantic moment.

"Can I at least know what we are doing?"

"We haven't had dessert yet," I hinted.

I hoped that she wouldn't make a comment about her being on the menu again. Bella was quiet as she we stopped at the end of the road. I checked to make sure that she was alright. My love opened her door, stepping into the fresh night air. I could immediately tell that Bella didn't realize we were going to the meadow. Gently I placed her on my arms. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as she gazed into my eyes, trying to read what was going on. She was going to love each moment of the rest of the night.

"Will you be okay?" I teased.

"Yes," she muttered, closing her eyes.

I ran to my meadow, excited for Bella to see what we had prepared for her, for this moment was all about her. Bella was hopefully ready for this moment. Once we arrived, I placed Bella on her feet. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking around. Candles decorated the branches of the nearest trees and formed a small circle around the blanket lying on the grass. A picnic basket rested on top containing our special dessert. I led her to the blue checkered blanket. She gently sat down as her dress fanned out around her folded legs. I placed myself beside her.

"Edward… it's so beautiful. Thank you," Bella praised.

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes and don't peek," I ordered softly with a hint of mischief.

Bella gave me a strange smile and didn't do as I ask.

"Trust me please."

"I guess I can trust you," she teased.

Her beautiful brown eyes concealed themselves behind her pale lids. I pulled the bowl of strawberries out of the basket and the container of chocolate and vanilla cream. Alice insisted that Bella would love them together. It was a human sweet treat that they enjoyed greatly. Bella smiled, looking anxious to open her eyes. Dipping the strawberry into the cream mix, I touched Bella's lips gently with it to get her to open her mouth. She smiled, taking a bit of the sweet fruit. My love opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Edward, this is delicious. I love it."

"I have no idea how it tastes, so I am very pleased that you like it. Alice and Esme have been watching the cooking channel again… well, that and romance movies with scenes were people eat. It's quite strange to watch."

The sound of Bella's laugh filled the air. A curl tumbled onto her cheek and with a tender hand I brushed it behind her ear. Quickly, her warm hand pressed against mine on her skin. I could feel her pulse and it was like she was calling to me. Leaning in, I strongly desired to kiss her. She closed her eyes and I felt her move her leg slightly. All of a sudden, Bella fell over and was lying down on the blanket. My leg must have been holding her dress down and she was trying to rearrange her legs. She laughed as I bent over her form.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I demanded, extremely worried that she had hit her head.

"Edward, I'm perfect," she whispered, touching my cheek.

I slowly moved close to Bella's soft lips, imagining their touch on mine. Bella locked her eyes with mine, smiling at me. Her other hand rested on my shoulder as she motioned for me to proceed with her communicative eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" I murmured, my breath caressing her cheeks.

"Yes," Bella responded with a soft laugh as her eyes lashes fluttered at me.

Then ever so gently with the briefest of contact my lips touched hers in a burst of passion and love that I could never have imagined in my one hundred years. Bella returned the kiss with such love that I knew it was perfect and meant to be. We belonged together forever.

"Bella," I whispered, pulling back slightly. "I love you."

There was a small gasp and Bella smiled, pulling herself close to my chest. The sound of her pounding heart filled my ears, but couldn't cover up the sound of the words that I had so longed to hear.

"I love you too Edward."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	15. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** Edward, me no own.

Author's note: I apologize again for the delay in posting. I have been swamped with school and work and I've been stressed out about dumb things. I know… boys are a pain. We should only throw rocks at them. No offense to any guys, but… nevermind. Anyway, the story plot picks up in this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it! Have fun!

Dedicated to _HorsecrazyJr._ for her kind compliment.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 - Goodbyes

_Edward POV_

Bella looked like an angel as she dozed lightly in my arms. It was getting late and I knew that I should take her home, but I didn't want to be parted with Bella. Eternity at this moment finally seemed to be a gift instead of a curse. I lifted her gently, careful not to wake her up.

"Edward," she murmured in her sleep, smiling softly.

My heart almost beat again as I felt the enormity of her love for me. For once, my love was being returned and I was completely happy. I pulled her close to my chest, listening to the beating of her heart above my covered skin and ignoring the slight burning in my throat. It was getting easier. I took my time walking through the forest and wrapping Bella in one of the blankets so the cold wouldn't get to her. It was so peaceful. Of course, one reason was because of the all the smaller animals were hiding from me. Sometimes animals were smarter than humans when it came to danger. But at this point, I wouldn't survive if I was parted from Bella for long. Kissing her forehead, I lightly placed her inside my car. Bella stirred as I buckled her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and ruin the evening."

I laughed softly at her confused smile. I knew that she awake now.

"No harm down. Tonight was perfect." Leaning in, I placed a delicate kiss on her rosy lips.

She smiled as I closed the door and ran to the driver's side. Rose and Alice had promised to clean up the meadow when we got home. Bella dozed frivolously as I drove home at a human pace to keep the moment. Esme would insist that I let her sleep when we arrived. It had been a long day for her. I wished desperately that I could sleep and be allowed to dream of her. Driving down the long dirt road, I watched her smile and open her beautiful eyes. Stopping the car by the porch, I took Bella's hand and guided her tired body towards the house.

_How did it go?_ Carlisle's voice called mentally. _Jasper says that you both are extremely happy and Alice won't stop jumping around in her room._

"It was incredible," I whispered too low for Bella to hear. "She loves me in return. I have never felt so happy."

I could hear Carlisle's approval as Bella almost tripped up the porch steps. I caught her and carried her up the two flights of stairs to her bedroom. All of my family was hiding in their rooms to give us some privacy. Rosalie and Emmett promised to go clean up the candles and food. My brother was making some mental joke about feeding it to a pack of hungry wolves. I ignored him. Bella breathed in my scent discreetly as I cradled her in my arms. Setting her on her feet, she held my hand signaling that I wasn't to leave her. Bella slipped into her pajamas in the closet where I couldn't see her and she crawled underneath her blankets.

"Good night Bella," I murmured from the doorway.

I started to close the door, but was stopped by the amazing tones of her sleepy voice.

"Edward, stay with me?"

Though she was giving me a choice, I could never resist her gentle pleading. I lay down beside her, making sure that my skin didn't come in contact with hers. Bella's hand intertwined with mine as she drifted to sleep for the night. It was the first night that I realized that I wanted to marry her someday.

* * *

_Bella POV_

One week has passed since I told Edward that I loved him and we had kissed. Every day was like a dream that I couldn't be torn from. I spent each day with Edward and he even promised to take me to school soon, but only when I was ready for it. Charlie was becoming comfortable with the idea of the Cullens being kind to me, but he wasn't sure about my relationship with Edward. Still, he was sweet about meeting him. I promised him that I would invite him to visit within the next week or so. Charlie declared that he had everything packed and could be on the next flight.

I loved spending my days with Edward. Carlisle had made-up enough excuses for him, letting him stay home with me. We laughed and enjoyed each day that we were blessed with. Each night, Edward lay in my bed, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around me. The nightmares still came some nights, but it was easier when I opened my eyes to see my love with me and to feel his cold fingers dry my tears.

"Emmett Cullen!" I heard Carlisle yell in an almost laughing voice.

Edward had gone to school today and I was anxious for him to get home. Running down the stairs, I felt the curls Esme had made from my tangled hair bouncing on my shoulders. The rest of the Cullens were laughing at Emmett was being stared at by an almost angry Carlisle. I had never seen such a peaceful man get angry and I could tell that he was just teasing.

"What did you do this time?" Carlisle muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose like Edward did sometimes when he was frustrated.

Sheepishly, Emmett kept his eyes on his shoes while answering. "I tried to start a nudist colony in the boys' bathroom. Only one boy removed his shorts and he still had boxers on!"

"Poor Mike Newton," Alice giggled.

"Jasper made me do it! He encouraged me."

I suddenly had sympathy for this poor boy, but I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous prank. Edward looked up at me and gave me a beautiful crooked smile. I looked at his eyes and frowned. They were extremely dark. I hadn't really noticed that morning when Edward had given me a kiss before school. Maybe this was why he had been a little on edge the past few days. He was thirsty. I came down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Edward. My hands reached up, touching the purple marks beneath his eyes. I quickly yanked my hand back, realizing that I was probably causing him pain. Looking around I saw that all the Cullens looked the same way, even Esme.

"You all need to hunt," I declared.

Edward took my hand in a sweet way. "Bella, we can go hunting in shifts tomorrow. Don't worry about us."

He was treating me like a child. I placed my hands on my hips to show him that I meant business. Scowling, I tried to glare at my love.

"Why don't you all going hunting tonight while I'm sleeping?" I suggested. "Then you can all have time together."

Alice squealed and began to bounce up and down with excitement. I felt Jasper calm the room as he put a hand on her shoulders.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea," Edward chided.

"Why not?"

"Bella…"

"Just tell me why you think it's a bad idea."

Sighing, Edward pulled me over to the couch to sit down and brushed my hair behind my ears. He was dazzling me with his smile.

"I don't want to leave you alone," my love whispered.

Now it was my turn to comfort him. "Edward, I'll be asleep. Nothing will happen to me and you know that I won't run away. I could never leave you intentionally. It would hurt too much."

Edward gave me a resigned look. He knew that I was right and I had to add the icing to the cake.

"Alice can keep track of my future and see that I am not going to do anything. I'm going to watch some TV and go to sleep. You can all have the evening off of babysitting." I stopped my love as he was about to protest.

"Edward, listen to her," Alice interrupted. "I can see that she's going to behave. We haven't hunted as a family in so long."

He nodded and the plans were made. They decided to leave after dinner time. I listened as Carlisle made Emmett write a letter of apology to the school and to Mike Newton for the embarrassing afternoon. I ate the food that Esme had prepared for me as Emmett talked about searching for some grizzly bears. The image of him hunting gave me the creeps. My love and I watched a goofy movie while we waited for the others to prepare. Alice was muttering something about a herd of elk to Jasper. Soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"I'll be perfectly okay. Don't worry about me. Alice stocked the kitchen with ice cream and popcorn so I won't even miss you," I teased.

"Bella, be safe," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you Edward. Have fun hunting."

Edward gave me a strange look and I assumed that he was unhappy with me joking about hunting animals. I gave him a tender kiss so not to bother his throat. The Cullens all bid me farewell and ran off into the darkness. I walked back into the house and went to sit on the couch for some Scooby-Doo. Edward had left the blanket on the couch. Flopping down, I pulled it to my nose and breathed in his incredible scent that I loved. It was comforting to me. I missed him already. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be left alone at this time. I was still a nervous wreck in some ways, but Edward helped me feel whole again. I found some of the snacks in the kitchen. After making some popcorn and throwing in some candy, I brought the bowl into the living room. The Cullens wouldn't care if I made a mess, but I was sure to be careful.

The movie was terrific, though I got a little antsy at the end. A thunderstorm was rolling in and the lightening flashing at the windows was a bit spooky as the gang was being chased by a headless monster. It ended and I was completely freaked out. Maybe this wasn't a good choice of movie. Standing up, I picked up the empty bowl and prepared to carry it into the kitchen. At that moment, there was a huge burst of lightening and the power went out with the clap of thunder. I screamed. The darkness was closing in around me.

"Edward," I whimpered. "I'm scared, where are you?"

The rain continued to pour down and I was trembling like a leaf. Thunder shook the house as my world turned upside down. A hand slapped across my face and my scream was muffled by the sweaty palm.

"Gotcha."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	16. Impatience

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Especially the anonymous ones! You were extremely kind and I apologize for the cliff-hanger. This one is better. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Impatience**

_Bella POV_

I kept screaming and the warm hand pressed tight my lips. I knew that voice and it made my blood run cold. It was Laurent.

"Did you truly think you could be free of James?" he hissed. "You belong to him. He doesn't like his prizes to be taken away from him."

Tears began to fall as Laurent pushed me onto the couch.

"Edward!" I screamed.

That was a mistake. The back of the cruel man's hand connected with my cheek. I tried to jump off the couch, but Laurent snatched me as the lamp fell to the floor and he gagged me with a dirty cloth. Thinking quickly, I dropped my bracelet that Edward had given me the day before so James wouldn't be able to sell it for money and Edward would see it on the floor. The intruder wrapped one arm tight around me and dug in his pocket. I saw the needle in a flash of lightening. No! Kicking my legs in defense, I got free for a moment. Running towards the stairs, I felt him behind me. Laurent yanked the back of my shirt and I was tossed to the floor with a loud thump. I felt the sharp point of the needle pierce my skin. I began to feel limp as Laurent lifted me off the floor. Moaning, I realized that my body was numb, but I was completely aware of what was happening.

"Say good-bye to your prince," Laurent snarled.

His arm hoisted my legs up and he headed towards the door. I stared at the mess in the living room and prayed that the Cullens would save me. Laurent hauled me out into the storm and tossed me into the bed of the old pick-up truck. I luckily landed on a soaked mattress. My body screamed, desperate to move as the truck began to move down the driveway and the Cullen's home started to fade. _Edward, please help me._

The warm heat woke me up and I realized that we were no longer in Forks or even near my home. It was muggy and I was lying in the back of an old jeep. Strange music in a foreign language played from the radio. Laurent was driving the truck, fully unaware that I was awake. I vaguely remembered arriving at a strange airport and being injected with a substance that made me extremely tired. The pilot hadn't given me a second glance as I pleaded with him with my eyes. How could a person watch someone kidnap another? I attempted to get my bearings, seeing the strange country side pass by. It was then I realized that I wasn't alone in the back end. Looking at me with wide eyes filled with tears was a girl about fifteen years old. Her blond hair was matted with dirt and tangled. I wanted to reach out to touch her, but I quickly discovered that though I could feel my arms and legs again, I was bound tightly.

"Good morning sweetheart," Laurent sneered. "Welcome to Buenos Aires. You'll love it here."

Anger flooded my senses. Edward would be worried sick about me. Kicking my legs, I hit the back of his chair and he bumped into the steering wheel.

"Stop moving or I'll drug you again!" he threatened.

The young girl was crying and trying to speak to me with her blue eyes. She was terrified and I angering him didn't make her feel any better. Sighing, I tried to picture Edward's face in my mind. He was coming; I knew in my heart that he was coming to save me and take me home. My love wouldn't leave me. The drive continued into the developed city with the dark asphalt sending up heat into the wind. The sun beat down on my revealed skin and it was uncomfortable. I couldn't shift anywhere that wasn't in the light. The girl closed her eyes after a while and I assume that fell asleep.

After what seemed like half an hour, Laurent drove the jeep into a shadowed alleyway beside a large building that was highly decorated and painted in wild colors. It had to be the brothel house. The girl was awake and shaking like a leaf. My heart went out to her, for I had already been in that situation and I was one of the lucky ones to survive. Now, I guess I wasn't so lucky. Laurent cut the bonds on my legs and forced me to stand next to him. Two shadowed figures came over of a side door and I gasped when I saw one of them. I had been free for over a month now and a lot had changed. Meg stood before me with one hand resting on the swell in her belly. I wanted to demand why she would do such a thing, but I couldn't speak because of the gag.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again. A lot has changed since you left. James and I are married and expecting our first child in a few months," Meg spoke with a hint of malice.

She was one that I knew I couldn't trust.

"And ah, you must be the new girl. You look like you could use a lot of work. Bring them inside Laurent. The other girls are finishing up their dance practice and James has been waiting for your arrival."

Laurent gave me a shove as the strange man lifted up the girl and carried her into the building. She must have had some of that drug still in her system as her limp body was moved. Meg led us out of the dark hallway and into the open room where the other girls were dressed in their flowing skirts. Most of the girls I didn't recognize, but by the soft gasps, some of them knew me. The large room was overflowing with multi-colored draped cloth and chairs. On the stage where the girls were dancing sat a large golden painted chair with a man sitting in a tense position.

"Remove the gags," James ordered in his familiar harsh tone. I automatically could sense how angry he was with me.

"You," I snarled as soon as I could speak again. "Let me go!"

"Ah, Isabella I have missed your stubbornness. It doesn't seem like much has changed since that boy ran off with you. How was your freedom? I hope that you know it's completely over with now. You will obey me now."

"Never!"

Laurent raised a hand to slap me, but James shook his head. His eyes turned to the blond girl standing next to me that was being held up by the strange man. She kept her eyes on the wooden floor.

"It's a pleasure for me to welcome you to your new home," James greeted in his best fake voice. "What's your name child?"

The blond young girl didn't glance up at him and I could see her lips barely move. James nodded once and Laurent slapped the girl across the face. Tears stung her eyes as she gasped, trying to regain her balance. This time her sweet sounding voice came out my louder and clear.

"My name is Kayla," the girl whispered.

"Welcome Kayla. Meg will show you to your room."

"My legs won't move yet."

James growled as his partner in crime and motioned for the new male to help her up the stairs. I watched, wishing that I could save her. James jumped down off the stage and dismissed the other girls so it was just me and Laurent in the large open room. A drop of sweat trickled down my brow as I watched him come close to me. I pictured Edward to contain my fear.

"I have missed you my darling."

Taking up what courage I had left, I spit in his face. James wiped it away as Laurent began to hit me and I fell to my knees, shielding my head.

"You will obey me!" James yelled.

"No!" I retorted. "I hate you!"

"Wench, there is no escape from me now."

"Edward will save me. You cannot stop him from saving me. He loves me and I love him."

Laurent stopped and yanked me to my feet, holding my arms behind my back as James got up close to my face. His breath smelled of alcohol. I was terrified of this man. He was the reason for all of my nightmares, but Edward was my angel and he could stop James without trying. I glared at him for I knew that I just had to hold on until Edward arrived with the other Cullens.

"I have a gift for you."

James grabbed my arm and squeezed until I let out a gasp of pain. He yanked me towards the stage, up the stairs and to a door at the back. I silently prayed that he wasn't going to rape me now. We trudged up the stairs in the darkness with Laurent behind me. The darkness was closing in around me and I felt uncomfortable as we climbed up in the cold air that was such a change from the heat in the rest of the building. I didn't understand why. We reached the top of the stairs and James gave me the creepiest smile as he threw open the door. Crying out, I fell to the floor as he shoved me inside. Looking up, I screamed and flung myself at my figure on the floor.

"Daddy! Charlie!" I wept, feeling for his pulse.

He was alive, I could tell by the slight rising and falling of his chest. James had captured and harmed my father. There was dry blood on his lips and a bruise around his left eye. He was gagged and bond tightly. I tried to pull at the ropes to loosen them as I cried. I hadn't seen my father is so long. He looked so sad and there were lines on his forehead that I hadn't noticed before. I shook his shoulder gently, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Charlie, are you okay? Dad, wake up."

James yanked me away from him as I screamed for him to wake up. He twisted my wrist behind my back as I yelled for him to stop.

"Now, you will obey or I will kill your father."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_

* * *


	17. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight.**

Author's note: Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter! I thoroughly enjoyed reading your deaths threats to James. Don't worry all, he will get his comeuppance. (That's a cool word that you should look up). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Hunt**

_Edward POV_

I was worried sick about Bella. I couldn't even enjoy hunting with my family as I watched Emmett play with his food. So much could happen to a weak human when I wasn't there to protect her. I felt Jasper's frustration before he spoke.

"You are ruining the meal," he teased with an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry. I am worried about Bella."

"I know. I'm sure that she's fine. Alice told me that nothing was going to happen to her. She's going to watch Scooby Doo and have some of the sweets that Alice put in the kitchen for you. There's no need to worry."

Nodding, I chased after a deer that I smelled in the distance. I passed by Rose feeding on an animal, content on my prey. Snapping his neck, I sucked the deer dry and found another before it could flee from my presence. Carlisle came up behind with sympathetic and soothing thoughts. My father placed a hand on my shoulder. I sat down as Jasper calmed me.

"You must be patient with Bella. She needs your support, but she also needs your love and some time to herself. She's only human, Edward," Carlisle murmured.

Only human, those words seemed all too real to me and I wish that I could have foreseen the next few moments. Alice let out a terrifying gasp as she collapsed and Jasper dashed to her side as the vision struck. My mind was suddenly in an unfamiliar apartment where a man was sitting a table, running his hands through his hair. The clock on the wall was tickling softly as he took a sip of his coffee. The man stood up and entered the living room, sitting down on the couch to watch a baseball game. It was night outside the windows and I heard the wind shaking the unsteady glass panes. Out of nowhere, a black gloved hand holding a white handkerchief slammed itself on the man's mouth. _"It's time to meet your daughter again Charlie." _The unfamiliar voice watched as Bella's father lost consciousness, unable to fight the poison in the cloth. The attacker's cell phone rang and he placed it at his ear. _"Did you complete your task? Good. Remember, James wants her alive." _The vision ended as anger boiled in every fiber of my unbreakable skin.

"He has Bella!" I shouted, causing alarm in my family.

Jasper scooped up his wife and we began the short run back to our home. I could smell the man as we neared the driveway. It was a scent that I recognized immediately; Laurent. Running into the house, I was shocked as I took in the scene before me. Popcorn was scattered across the room and the lamp was shattered on the floor. I quickly spotted her bracelet on the ground and picked it up. There was no blood in the room, but I knew that Bella was to be harmed. Her father had been kidnapped by someone in Alice's vision. James wanted her. I should have known that he was the one planning to take Bella! Remorse hit me as I realized that I should have been there to protect her and I didn't. The rest of my family stood silent as they book in the scene around them. Their thoughts were shocked and lonely. I couldn't listen to them. I wanted to be blow up in anger and throw things across the room, but it wouldn't help me get Bella back.

"Where are they taking Charlie?" I asked Alice, tying to contain my fury with my words.

"I can't see it. Edward, I'm so sorry." She would have been weeping if she were a human. "There's nothing. It's like they disappeared and there's no way for me to find them. I won't stop trying."

"Edward, we can follow her scent as long as possible," Emmett declared, letting go of Rosalie.

"We will do our best to find her," Jasper added.

Looking down at my hands, I whispered my next words. "She means the world to me. I can't live without Bella."

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

James was more disgusting than I could have ever imagined. There was nothing that I could do to stop him. That first night, I heard Kayla weeping as James introduced her to the life in which she was forced to live. My nightmares were filled with my memories of my time at the brothel before Edward. I wept for my love to rescue me, but no one came. I heard the men laughing belong as the music played. The girls were screaming in delight as they danced. I spent the first night tending to Charlie. He didn't regain consciousness and when the sunlight came in the window, Laurent took me away. I fought him, but only earned myself a black eye and several bruised ribs.

"Aren't you happy to be with me again?" James teased as I served him breakfast on his lavish bed with Kayla trembling beside him.

"I hope you die a thousand deaths," I hissed, smashing the plate down on the tray and spilling some of his orange juice.

"There's so much anger in you, Isabella. You don't have to hide anything from me."

He grabbed my hand as Kayla pulled the blanket up around her chin to hide herself from me. James attempted to kiss my cold fingers, but I yanked my hand away, tripping over my long flowing skirt and falling to the ground. I hissed in pain as the shackles around my ankles dug into the skin, causing it to rub and bleed. James laughed as he pulled Kayla's face close to his.

"Isabella is a prime example of what will happen to you if you disobey. I should have killed her and I might yet."

The poor girl was taking in everything that he was saying as poison to her mind. She was terrified and obedient. I had to find a way to help her. The door to the room opened and Meg entered, wearing a dress that clearly displayed her baby bump. Kayla covered her face with the sheet, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. James slumped out of the bed in all his glory and rapidly placed his lips on Meg's as she smiled. It made me sick. There was nothing romantic about a pregnant idiot seeing her husband sleeping with a fifteen year old girl. I wanted to kill him.

"Is Bella still giving you a hard time darling?" she inquired, fondling his overgrown hair.

"How could have a child with this monster?" I screamed, getting to my feet. "If you have a daughter, he will rape her too! You would be better off to kill your own child before he does!"

James slapped me across the face, causing me to fall to the floor again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kayla pull the sheet from the bed and scurry from the room.

"You just earned a beating for your father. Isabella, you must remember that I have the power to make him suffer or to end his life."

I spit blood from my lip onto the floor as I glared at him between my long eyelashes. He was right though. I had to obey to save Charlie until Edward arrived. He would have to come soon or we would both die a horrible death at the hands of a monster. James yanked on a pair of pants and took me to the room where Charlie was being kept. I was uncomfortable with his touch on the bare skin of my waist. The brothel clothing had changed to accommodate the change in weather and it was less covering. I hated it. James threw open the door when the third man named Cory was guarding Charlie. My father gasped when he saw me. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Dad," I cried, seeing the tight gag in his mouth.

He tried to speak, but was unable. Tears pooled in his eyes as James spoke in a hushed voice to Cory. This was the first time that we had seen each other since I disappeared. Hearing my voice over the phone and seeing me in person was completely different. Cory threw my father onto his stomach and tore his shirt off. I screamed in horror as the evil man pulled out a whip. Charlie couldn't see it as the leather came down upon his back. I heard his screams through the cloth as he was beaten. The tears changed from sorrow to pain.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" I begged as my voice cracked.

"You will obey me," James yelled, motioning for the whip to crack again, splattering my father's blood on the wall.

"Please stop hurting him!"

I couldn't handle it as Charlie closed his eyes as he moaned. I buried my anger in grief. Using what strength I possessed, I got up and dashed over to James. My lips were pressed roughly against his. Edward's face was in my mind as I slipped my tongue between his dry lips. I was doing this to see my love again and to rescue my father. It was worth it. Cory ceased to beat my father and backed away from us. I took one glance at my father's eyes and saw his disappointment at my actions. He had to understand that I did this to help him. James ran his fingers through my hair, giving me a sadistic smile.

"That will due for now. You have five minutes."

James caressed my cheek and exited the room. Weeping, I fell beside my father and removed the gag.

"Bella," he croaked.

I found a pitcher of clean water on a table near the door and poured him a glass. He drank the whole cup, gasping for air. I gently touched his forehead and using a towel, I dabbed at the blood on his back.

"I'm so sorry Dad."

"Bella, I have missed you so much," he murmured, closing his eyes so I couldn't see his pain. "Where are we?"

"Shh…. Don't worry. Edward will save us and we'll be free," I comforted. "He won't let us suffer. Dad, you'll like him when you get a chance to meet him and you will get that chance."

"I hope so Bells. I hope so."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	18. Blood Type

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Author's note: As a warning, this chapter is horribly violent and does contain some language. Though you'll understand when you read the chapter. I hope you don't kill me for the ending of this one. This was incredibly exciting and cookies to the one that picks up what Disney movie I make a reference to. It's not hard to guess. Well, I don't think that it is. Please enjoy and review!

Dedicated to Jessica, may this make up for me not being able to come this weekend. If it makes you feel better… we're even now. I think. You are amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Blood type**

_Bella POV_

Kayla whimpered as James forced her to her feet and kissed her roughly. I had great sympathy for her, but I couldn't help her. I had to obey. I finished cleaning up the dirt on the floor, leaning my mop against the wall. The young woman was trembling as the other girls danced around them. I had a strong desire to spit on them, but the bruises and cuts on my body told me that would be a dumb idea. Marching up to Laurent, I put a fake smile on my face to please him.

"I'd like to see my father now," I asked, faking sweetness that would make one ill from it.

"You have to pay up," Laurent murmured, grabbing my wrist and tracing the lines of my figure with his eyes.

He squeezed until I cried out and I tried to pull my hand back.

"James wouldn't like it if you hurt his prize," I retorted, disgusted with every inch of him.

Laurent dragged me towards the hidden stairs again and let me into the room at the top of the stairs. I didn't give him a second thought as I dashed to my dad's side. Charlie lay on the floor, soaked in a cold sweat. He was extremely pale. In the two days since he had been beaten, he'd developed a fever and a nasty cough. My father gave me a weak smile when Laurent left me. I knelt beside him as the tears pooled in my eyes as I realized the look on his face was one of pure love and I couldn't take the epiphany that struck. Charlie was dying, right before my eyes. I couldn't help him and Edward didn't seem to be coming quickly enough. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it in time.

"How are you doing?" I asked, blinking away my agony.

My father could only nod, closing his eyes at the pain. Death waited at the doorstep; Grim Reaper with scythe in hand. It was almost too much for me. I cleaned the bloody bandages, gently draping the clean cool cloth across Charlie's wounds. James wouldn't care if my dad died. He would consider it triumph and not be settled until he murdered everyone that I loved. Then James might assume that I was his and he could do with me as he pleased. The bastard probably would march me into a chapel with a fat Elvis performing the ceremony while Celine Dion played in the background. Groaning at the mental picture, I studied the face of Charlie. I loved him so much. It was so hard to believe that it took this horror for me to realize that I couldn't lose him. I had to find someone to help him. I had to escape. His face shown the strength that it took him to breathe and live each moment for me; to help me.

There had to be a way out, but how? My legs were shackled together and James had the key. Wait! James had given the key to Laurent have watch over it while he tended to the other girls and kept teaching Kayla to become a brothel doll that men would drool over. I searched through a bag sitting on the opposite side of the room. Charlie had seemingly fallen asleep with his breathing labored. God was finally with me. I found a small pocket knife in the bottom of the bag. Clutching it in my trembling fingers, I knew what I had to do.

"I love you Dad," I whispered as I returned to his side and kissed his forehead. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

"Bella…" he murmured. His voice sounded confused and it took but a moment for him to comprehend that I was about to do something drastic.

"Shh, don't speak. Edward isn't here yet, so I'm going to get some help. Don't give up, please. You mean everything to me."

"I love you Bells."

His eyes remained closed as he lost consciousness. I wiped the tears from my eyes. It was time to stand up for the ones that I loved. I knew that Laurent would be downstairs in the kitchen. That was where he always waited for me while I tended to Charlie. I put my hands on the thin fabric of the white laced blouse. This was the only way. Cautiously, so I didn't move my injured body in an uncomfortable way, I removed the shirt and tossed it to the floor. The knife left like a heavy weight in my hand. I pushed open the swinging kitchen door and saw Laurent slam the alcohol bottle on the aged table. He didn't see me at first.

"Laurent, I've been waiting for you," I seduced, shifting my bare shoulders in his direction, feeling extremely uncomfortable in my undergarments. "Why have you kept away from me?"

The disgusting man smiled, standing up so fast that he knocked the chair over. I shoved myself onto his chest, feeling the muscles ripple under my free hand.

"I knew you would beg for me," he hissed.

"I've only ever wanted you."

His lips got close to mine and I had a sudden urge to vomit, but I couldn't. My plan would be ruined and Charlie would die. I refused to let that happen.

"Unchain me and I will be everything that you always wanted. James taught me well. I can please you better than any other woman."

Laurent seemed to contemplate this. His drunken mindset tricked him as he forced me to kiss him. It was repulsing and all I could see in my mind was the pain in my father's eyes. This was for him. He reached into his pocket and fished out the small rusted key. I pretended to be uninterested for a second. Then I struck. With one hand, I flipped open the knife and stabbed it into shoulder. The other hand snatched the key.

"Damn it!" Laurent yelled, stumbling towards the table.

Leaning over, I saw the blood on my hands as I fumbled for a second with the lock. It quickly disengaged the chains. Freedom. With a loud clank, my bonds fell to the floor.

"James, she's getting away!"

I snatched a cooking pan off of the stove and slammed it into Laurent's face. He fell from the chair as blood began to coat the floor. I had broken his nose. Hurrying past him, I ran for the doorway into the alleyway. I screamed for help as I ran down the quiet and dark streets of Buenos Aires. The night was cool, but still the muggy air was lingering. I had to find someone to help me. Looking around, I didn't see any homes that looked like that someone inside would help me. The buildings on the street held shadows that could easily contain other monsters like James. Breathing heavily, I searched desperately for a place that I could turn to. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw it. Hidden at the corner of the street I saw the small church. It had stone steps that were cracked and heavy wooden doors that had stood the test of time. A vile voice called out behind me as I ran, fully aware that I spotted with Laurent's blood.

"Somebody please help me!" I screamed. I didn't even think that they might not understand me.

I was reminded of an old Disney movie I had seen as a child as I tripped up the stairs, scrapping my knees on the jagged rocks. James' voice called out in the distance as I reached the door. Beating my hands upon the wood, I begged for someone to help me. This was my only chance at sanctuary.

"Please! I need sanctuary! God, please help me," I wept.

Falling to my knees, I briefly wondered if this was the vision that Alice had had of me those weeks ago. Edward had mentioned a church and maybe this was the church that she saw. I couldn't understand why they hadn't come to save me. Did Edward think that I left him willingly? I wanted him so badly. His face was in my mind as my heart cried for him. I wept for myself. I made my choice to leave Charlie and run for help. I couldn't go back now.

"You bitch!" James yelled.

Turning around, I screamed at him. James snatched a fistful of my hair as his hand smacked across my mouth, silencing me. I bit down hard to get him to release me. I yelled again as he kicked me, knocking me to the ground. Cory had followed him and pulled me tight in his iron grasp. There was nothing left of my life now. The gag was quickly forced into my mouth to silence me. No one had opened their doors to see what the commotion was. Humanity had failed me.

"Shut up!" James ordered, as he pressed cold steel to my neck.

I deserved death at this point. The brothel had never looked so frightening as James and Cory dragged me back into the building. I was forced to walk into the open dance room where the other girls stood. Kayla was in the front of the group, pleading me with her eyes to ask for forgiveness; she didn't want to be alone. No one appeared to be happy. Meg glared at me as she rubbed her pregnant belly. I had a strong urge to rip out her heart, but I couldn't do it. Even at my worst moment, I felt sorry for her. Laurent wasn't in sight at the moment and I was thankful. Cory let go me and I fell to the floor. With shaking hands, I removed the gag.

"I hate you," I cried.

A door slammed, followed by the sound of raised voices. Trembling, I let my tears drip to the floor as my worst nightmare came true before my eyes. Laurent, partially covered in blood, threw my dad to the floor. Charlie glanced at me with horror in his eyes as a few of his own tears leaked out.

"No, please don't!" I pleaded.

James pulled the knife from his belt and placed it at Charlie's throat.

"You just killed your father."

* * *

_Calm down, take a deep breath and please don't kill me. Calm… calm… now review! Please no death threats._

_Emma_


	19. HideandSeek

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

Author's note: I have tried to post this chapter sooner, but Fanfiction is not letting me and I've been frustrated with it. But sometimes technical stuff happens. As a warning, this chapter is very violent and if you don't like blood…. Turn away. _HorsecrazyJr._, I tried very hard to get this up soon and escape your painful death threats, but I have failed. I offer you my neck. Wait, just kidding! _Sk8rChick2355_, that idea of making pancakes out of James tempted me very much, but I couldn't. Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to my beta, _Poohdog_! Without you, Charlie would be falling on a group and everyone else would be dancing in tutus. Wait… that happened once. Anyway, you are tubular! Or just amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hide-and-Seek**

_Bella POV_

"Please, no!" I wept, unable to take my eyes away from the scene before me.

"James, don't." Laurent glared at his boss, sneering with the corners of his lips. "She's mine."

"What?" James demanded, pressing the knife to Charlie's throat and not drawing blood yet. "You need to shut up or I'll put your neck against the knife."

"You have always wanted Bella for yourself. I paid that man for her and this is how you repay me, by screwing her and not sharing."

"Shut up!"

James pulled the knife away from my father's neck and to my relief there was none of my father's blood on it. Charlie fell to the floor, breathing quickly out of fear and the loss of adrenaline. Laurent charged him, pulling a knife from the leg of his pants. The other girls ran from the room screaming as the two men wrestled. I crawled over to my father as my tears fell onto his hot skin. Charlie was burning up with fever and wasn't going to survive here much longer.

"Daddy… I love you."

"I love you too Bells," he gasped, attempting to smile at me.

Then everything got worse. Laurent slipped on the floor and his knife came towards me. He paused for just a second and the malice dripping from his teeth almost stopped my heart. Shaking, I tried to back away from him, pulling Charlie with me. My father gasped in pain. I whimpered as Laurent kicked me in the ribs, and I heard the sickening crack. It was harder to breathe all of a sudden. He stepped on our intertwined hands and shoved me away from Charlie. All my dad could do was fall to the ground. James stood a few feet away, gasping for air. Laurent had been choking him a moment before. Blinking my tears away so I could see, I watched the knife in his hand. The evil man raised it up and before James could stop him, the cold metal plunged into my right thigh. I screamed as he twisted it around before James could reach him. The other man knocked Laurent off of me and to the floor. Right in front of my eyes, James took his own weapon and attacked Laurent. He stabbed him in the stomach, twisting the knife around and cutting up his insides. There was a watery choking sound as blood came from Laurent's mouth. He fell to the ground to bleed to death.

"No!" I yelled, seeing the blood pooling around my leg.

Meg ran in the direction of James with shock on her once hostile face.

"James, what have you done?" she exclaimed.

"Get out of my way!" James roared, shoving her to the ground.

I scrambled to my feet as my heart pounded blood from the wound. I could barely move, but I headed towards the stairs. All I could think of was Edward's face, and the way that he kissed me with such tenderness and love. My limited medical knowledge reminded me that removing the weapon would cause me to lose more blood. I felt it move as I stumbled up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood. I managed to make it to the girl's dormitory hallway. The sound of James' heavy breathing followed me up the stairs. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my knees. I yelled in pain, rolling over to sit on my butt. It hurt so much. I couldn't imagine the pain ending. I would die like this.

As I waited to die, I wondered what life could have been like. I should have married Edward and we would get to spend eternity with Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and even Rose. My heart would have missed Charlie, but I loved him so much that I probably would have healed and made peace with leaving him. Life wasn't fair to me. Edward…. I wished that I could have seen him one more time before I died. There was no way to fight the darkness as I slipped away from the light.

_Edward… please, save me._

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

I could smell her blood. Bella was bleeding. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder as we exited the car and ran towards the Buenos Aires brothel. There was the smell of someone else's blood, but I was focused on my love. Alice and Emmett remained close behind us I pushed the doors open, shattering the locks. Charlie lay on the floor, trembling with a young man above him, holding a curved knife. He didn't bother to look in our direction as he prepared to kill Bella's dad. Emmett dashed around me, and killing him before I could move. Charlie didn't say anything as Carlisle moved to him faster than a human should.

"Are you Edward?" he murmured.

"No, Edward is my son. I'm his father and a doctor. Please try not to move," Carlisle assured.

"Bella… she was stabbed… James followed her."

I stalked James' scent as he stomped up the stairs to kill my love. I grabbed him by the neck and turned him around to face me.

"Remember me?" I snarled, unleashing my eyes on him.

"You…"

That was the last word James ever spoke. I snapped his neck and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. My love was leaning against the wall as she muttered my name. Enough blood was gushing from the wound in her leg that had I been human would have made me nauseous. I quickly stopped breathing as my heart yearned to beat to save her. Bella's eyes were closed and I would hear her heart beating slowly at an unsteady pace. Her breathing was ragged as she occasionally hissed in pain. I knelt in front of my love and gently brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Bella, my love," I whispered.

She opened her eyes as the tears spilled out.

"Edward, you came to save me. I knew you would come."

Bella gasped, moving her leg slightly. I placed my hand on her thigh to stop her from moving it. Blood got on my hands and I forced the monster in my mind back. The cold from my skin calmed her for a moment.

"Carlisle, I need your help now," I called.

_Emmett is taking Charlie to the car. Alice and I will be up in a second. _My father thought.

Carlisle was beside me with his doctor's bag in a moment. First, he gave her a shot of morphine to dull the pain. Then he quickly pulled out cloth and began to wrap the wound while Alice took her belt and made a tourniquet around the top of her leg. Bella winced at Carlisle touched her side. Alice held Bella's hand to comfort her.

"A few of her ribs are broken," Carlisle diagnosed.

"Laurent kicked me… he was getting me away from Charlie…" Bella muttered, trying to keep her eyes open.

Her breathing quicken as she started to panic. This was another time that I wished I knew what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. I stroked her hand to calm her down. Bella looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight. My fingers found their way through her sweaty and bloody locks of hair. She was in desperate need of food and a bath. Alice disappeared for a second and returned with a glass of water.

"Can she stomach it Carlisle?" she questioned.

"She's slightly dehydrated, but it should be okay. Give it to her slowly."

My love sipped the water with Alice's help as Carlisle stabilized her so we could move her into the stolen car outside. I could hear the other girls downstairs come out of their hiding places and searching for someone to help them. All of their thoughts were confused, but mostly they were terrified that they too would be killed. A woman named Meg didn't seem to be too scared and I remembered Bella's descriptions of her. Once Carlisle finished the bandage and securing the knife, I slipped my arms under her knees and arms to carry her downstairs bridal style.

"Edward… I love you," Bella said, locking eyes with me.

"I love you too. It's going to be okay."

Carlisle nodded and I picked her up. She bit her lip to contain her gasp of pain. We moved down the stairs at an almost human pace and into the wide room where the group of scantily clad girls were waiting.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked, her voice choking up with emotion.

"He's okay. Emmett took him to the car," I reassured.

"Edward, what shall we do about the other girls? They have families too and they deserve to go home. Kayla… she's only a child. They took her when they took me again."

"Emmett called the police. Each girl will be taken home and set free. Don't worry, my love."

I kissed her cheek, concentrating on making her happy again. Alice gave me a smile as we walked out into the fresh night air and I could breathe freely again. Bella relaxed in my arms and it made me realize how much danger she was in. She had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion.

"Will she make it to the hospital in Forks?" I asked Alice, too low for Bella to hear as I crawled into the backseat, keeping my love on my lap.

The vision went through her mind and I saw it clearly. Bella was lying awake in a hospital bed, smiling at me as her father shook my hand. He was pleased that I had saved his little girl, twice. My love's face had color again and she appeared to be on the mend. The thick bandage on her leg was barely visible beneath the thin hospital blanket. The vision ended as Alice got into the car. Bella looked over at her father, who was sitting next to Emmett. This car was almost too small for all of us. Alice switched places with Emmett so he could have more room next to Carlisle. Lights flashed in the distance as the police came. Carlisle drove to the airstrip where the private plane was waiting to take us home. No one asked us any questions as we drove in and I carried Bella into the plane. Emmett carried the unconscious Charlie. My father prepared the plane while I lay Bella down on the long seat, covering her with a blanket.

"Edward…" Bella murmured, closing her heavy eyes.

"It's okay Bella, we're going home."

* * *

_Please review! I hope that this chapter didn't leave you with such death threats in mind. You can put away the pitch forks from the last chapter and relax. Grab a piña colada and go get caught in the rain with a good book. Or snow, whatever you got. There's more to come!_

_Emma_


	20. Balancing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

Author's note: We are nearing the end of this story, though I am sad to say it. There are probably two chapters remaining for you to read. I know that you won't be disappointed in the end of this love story between the broken hearted and the missing heart. Enjoy this chapter!

Sorry, I haven't had a chance to edit this chapter. Forgive any mistakes! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Balancing**

_Edward POV_

My love looked beautiful as she slept in the hospital bed. Her chest rose and fell softly and for once it wasn't labored. Bella had been in the Forks Hospital for two days and unconscious for all of that time. On the airplane, she had passed out and her vitals were unstable. Bella's leg was wrapped heavily; she had torn some of the muscles and would have to learn to stand on her leg properly again. It was a miracle that she had been able to get up the stairs and away from James. I hated seeing the tubes and wires coming from her sweet skin. Bella stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

"How is she?" Alice inquired, coming in to sit next to me. She sighed, rubbing my shoulder.

"There's been no change. How's Charlie?"

Bella's father was fighting a harsh infection in the room next door. Charlie was fairing a bit better than his daughter, but he was throwing up a lot from some kind of poison in his system. The doctors were doing their best. Carlisle kept a close eye on his progress, confident that he would heal.

"Are you seeing anything?"

My mind focused on her thoughts as she peered into the future. It was hazy at first until I saw Bella opening her eyes, smiling at me as she started to cry. The vision disappeared as Alice squealed in excitement.

"She's going to wake up in two minutes! I'll leave you two alone Edward."

My sister skipped from the room to join the rest of the family that was waiting in the family room. Esme was anxious about Bella and I heard her thoughts changed as Alice shard the news with them. I slowly rubbed circles on my love's hand as she stirred. Her eyes open gently, disoriented at first. There was a brief look of fear in her eyes before she spotted me. Tears fell from her eyes, hiding in her smile.

"Edward…"

"Shh, Bella everything is okay," I comforted. "You're safe."

"My leg, James was… Charlie." Bella began to panic, pushing herself up and attempting to move around. I couldn't allow her to injury herself further.

"James will never hurt you again. He's gone. And Charlie is in the next room, recovering from an infection. Carlisle says that he's going to heal nicely. My love, everything's going to be okay now."

Bella relaxed against the pillows, holding my hands. She breathed deeply, gasping to take in a full breathe of oxygen. She grimaced once, putting a shaking hand on her side and touching the bandage that held her broken ribs in place. I moved her hand away, kissing her fingertips. My love trembled slightly as she listened to the sound of her heartbeat through the machine.

"Can I see my father?" Bella asked.

"Not yet, you aren't well enough to move."

"Edward, I want to see him."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, running my fingers through her clean hair.

"Please…"

I glanced at the wires and tubes that she was connected to. Carlisle wouldn't be happy if I removed them, even it if was because she wanted to see her dad. A tear trickled from Bella's eyes and I realized that she had me wrapped around her pinky finger. Our love would last forever.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, upset that she might be hurting.

My love looked at me once with a telling glance. Her heart was hurting as she yearned to make sure that her father was okay. They had gone through so much in those few days at the brothel in Buenos Aires. She deserved to see him. Kissing her hand, I left her side and went into to Charlie's room next door. He was sitting awake, watching a baseball game with little interest. I read in his mind that he was extremely worried about his daughter. Bella was a lot like her dad. I didn't ask him anything, but I lifted him into the wheelchair that was sitting in the hallway. Charlie was shocked, but he attributed my strength to my age. He grimaced once as he tried to get comfortable. This was probably a stupid decision and Carlisle would chide me for it later. Wheeling him into the room containing his daughter, Charlie grinned as tears fell down his cheeks. I pushed him to the side of the bed so he could hold his child's hands.

"Oh Dad," Bella wept.

I dismissed myself to give them some privacy and went to find Carlisle. He was in his office, up one floor and I would still be able to hear Bella if she needed me. Carlisle was with a patient, so I sat down at his chair, admiring his pictures of him and Esme on their private island. My mother looked beautiful as she sniffed the rose, letting Carlisle take the picture. The other picture on the desk was of the rest of the family. Any normal human would have realized how unrealistic we appeared. Rosalie and Emmett were hugging each other as Jasper cradled his tiny wife in his arms. I stood between them, the lone single guy. That wasn't me anymore.

"Is something bothering you?" Carlisle inquired, opening the door and sitting across from me. His wedding ring reflected light from the single lamp on the desk full of papers and medical charts. "Edward?" He was concerned by my sudden silence.

"When did you know that you wanted to marry Esme?"

My father smiled, knowing what I was getting at. "I've told you this story before."

"I love Bella so much. I can't imagine another day without her. Eternity would be miserable. She's the sun to my moon. She's the water of my well that I don't need, but I love. Carlisle, if I needed oxygen to breathe that would be Bella. I want Bella to remain with me… forever. I want to marry her."

Carlisle stood up and moved to pull a book off the case built into the wall. He fingered the spine as he pondered my idea of marriage. Images of our wedding flashed through his mind as he dreamed, but beneath it all was an unanswered question that my family was waiting for. Would I change Bella to become like us?

"I don't know."

"I think you do know that answer to that question. I have known you for a long time, my son. Edward, you'll do the right thing. But before you marry Bella; you must think of another person. Charlie, Bella's father has a say in what happens to his daughter. She might want more time with him before you change her and we have to leave. You would have to find a balance before it happens," Carlisle replied."

"I can do that. I promise I will," I comforted.

Carlisle walked up behind me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. He couldn't stop smiling as he picked up the picture Esme on the beach. _You love her like I love Esme. Edward, you have my permission to ask her to marry you._

"I have to check on a patient. We can talk more after work."

With that last sentence, my father left me alone with my thoughts. I was going to marry Bella, the love of my existence. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. My silence ended quickly as Alice burst into Carlisle's office, jumping up and down in excitement. Jasper calmed her down, but it had little effect because of the emotions I was spilling out.

"Edward, this is so wonderful!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm going to have another sister!"

I stood up so she could hug me. It was fast so she could gush about wedding plans and honeymoon locations to surprise Bella with. I hadn't even asked Bella yet and Alice knew she would say yes. Jasper gave me a rough hug.

"I'm proud of you bro. You are so much stronger than me."

"Thank you Jasper."

"All you have to do now is ask Charlie's permission to marry his baby girl," my brother teased.

I had forgotten about Charlie. I would have to ask him if I would marry his only daughter and I hoped that he wouldn't turn me down. There was so much love in my heart for Bella and I couldn't bare it if he said no. This was my last test.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Charlie dozed lightly in his hospital bed. The nurse had told me that he probably going to wake up soon since Carlisle was scheduled to come in and check on him. He stirred as I moved the chair beside his bed so it would make noise. Once he realized that it was me, the mental images of fear disappeared. Charlie smiled and turned down the television that was still on.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," he declared, adjusting himself so he could sit up a little more. "Edward, right? You're the one that saved Bells?"

"Yes. Bells?"

"I've been calling her that since she was very little. It's my silly nickname for her and I guess I haven't grown out of using that name." Charlie cleared his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Edward, I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for my family. Bella probably wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you and your family. I can't completely understand how much you did for her. We both would have died in that awful place. You saved Bella twice and me once. I owe you my life."

"You're welcome. It was nothing. I couldn't let my Bella be left in the hands of James again and suffer. She's changed Charlie, but it's for the better now."

"I can see that."

There was an awkward silence as I pondered through Charlie's thoughts. They were quiet and I could barely read his mind. It must be part of the reason that his daughter's mind was closed to me and I didn't mind it. He trusted me and respected me for protecting his child.

"Charlie… I'd like to ask you something," I announced.

"Alright," he murmured.

"I'm not sure how to ask you, but I adore your daughter. She's beautiful and kind and makes you smile just because she speaks to you. When she laughs it sounds like an angel and her hair smells like her strawberry shampoo after a bath. Sir, I love Bella."

Charlie didn't answer for a long moment and a curious look appeared on his lips. Then he smiled. He reached out and shook my hand, not noticing the cold skin that was like marble.

"I knew it. When Bella spoke to me on the phone, something changed from the beginning. She was happier and she talked of you often. You made her laugh as she told me some of the things your siblings did. I realized slowly that she loved you."

"Sir-"

"You can call me Charlie. Go on," he urged.

"Charlie, I would like to ask you permission to marry your daughter. I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage," I requested.

Her father didn't answer at first. Charlie sat silent, but he continued to smile. Then he lifted his hand with the IV and placed it on my shoulder with effort. I leaned forward so he wouldn't strain his body anymore.

"You have my permission. I know that you're young, but Bella turns eighteen this September and I assume that you are almost eighteen. You can't be too much older than her. She loves you very much. You better not hurt my baby."

Relief flowed through my body as Charlie gave his blessing. I was free to propose to my love. I desired to do it soon, but I had to at least wait until she was out of the hospital so it could be more romantic. This would be perfect for Bella. My family and I would allow them both to remain in our house until they were feeling better. Once Bella was on the mend, I could ask her the most important question of my existence. I would ask her if she wanted to marry me and be with me forever.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	21. A Love Story

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

Author's note: This is the final chapter of "Temptation". I'm sorry to say that this is the end. There will be an epilogue posted in a few days. I meant to have this up sooner, but fanfiction wasn't letting me at the time. So I've been waiting for it to be okay. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story! I've loved reading what you have to say. Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20- A Love story**

_Edward POV_

It was another four days before Carlisle and the other doctors allowed Bella to be released from the hospital, along with Charlie. Since neither had a place to go, Esme invited them to stay in our home. There was another guest room that Charlie could stay in and Bella would be comfortable in her own bed. It also gave me plenty of time to lie beside my angel as she slept to keep away the nightmares. She was struggling with sleeping at night with the dreams of James and the surrounding deaths haunting her. It was almost a struggle to keep her from moving unconsciously and upsetting her injury. Carlisle let me know that it would take some physical therapy to get her leg working properly again. This worried me, but I trusted my father to give her the best care. He also recommended that Bella be counseled to help her deal with the murders and the trauma that she had suffered. Carlisle volunteered to be the one to do it, but I decided that Bella should be the one to make the choice.

Alice had been gushing about wedding plans in her mind for several days. She tossed me a few ideas for ways to propose, but I wanted to think of that one up by myself. It was to be the most romantic moment of Bella's life, save our wedding. It didn't take me long to figure out the perfect way to pop the question.

Bella rested her head against my chest as I carried her into the house. She wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Charlie followed behind us, laughing with Emmett. Esme greeted us at the door, giving Charlie a peck on the cheek and ushering him into the kitchen for some dinner.

"Are you hungry dear?" I inquired.

"A little bit. How 'bout you?" Bella teased, peering into my golden eyes.

"I'm not a bit thirsty."

Humming softly in her ear, I carried my love to couch as Alice prepared it for me to set her down. Bella hissed once as I moved her leg onto a fluffy pillow. Charlie brought his plate of food into the living room so he could sit near his daughter.

"What are your plans for once Bella heals?" Esme asked, sitting across from Charlie. "I don't think we will be able to split up the children."

"Mother," I stated, playing along with her game to throw off Bella. "Don't embarrass me."

She laughed sweetly as Emmett suddenly ran through the room, dangling a book over Jasper's head. The two quickly disappeared again and I realized that Emmett had kidnapped Jasper's notes that he wrote about his time in the civil war. Not a good idea.

"I haven't decided yet. Carlisle did supply me with a list of a few houses that are up for sale in Forks," Charlie replied.

"Really Dad, that's great!" my love exclaimed, moving her legs and almost upsetting her food. I gently reminded her not to move with my glance.

She ate quietly, listening to them talk of job possibilities and house decorating. Esme volunteered to help him out if he needed it. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. The smell of her strawberry hair filled my nose and I refused to resist the call to run my fingers through it. The others didn't seem to notice us and carried on with the conversation. My mother's ring in my pocket felt a little heavy as I eyed Bella's left ring finger. Love filled the room as Jasper pulled Alice outside to go for a walk. Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves to go to dinner.

"Would you like to look at some houses on the internet?" Esme asked, pulling Charlie into a different room of the house.

I took Bella's dishes and carried them into the kitchen, quickly putting them in the sink. My cold hands rested on the countertop as I took a few deep unnecessary breaths. My love's heart beat softly in the background, giving me the strength.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" I called.

"I'm ready."

Though she didn't know it, Bella confirmed for me that I would never regret this choice to make her my bride. I lifted her in my arms and carried her at a human pace up the two flights of stairs. She rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes softly.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, concerned that she was going to heal.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine when I'm with you. There's nothing else that I could make me so happy and safe. Edward, I didn't get the chance to thank you properly. I'm so… thankful that you saved me and Charlie at the right time. I chould have-"

"Bella," I interrupted. "I have a surprise for you."

She opened her tempting lips to speak again and I pressed a finger to them. We arrived at the door to her bedroom and I slowly opened it. My love gasped as I stepped inside. Roses covered every surface in the room; pink, red and white roses. Red petals were sprinkled across her blanket, filling the room with a floral scent. Candles on the desk and shelves made the room glow. Bella's eyes filled with tears as I lay her down on the comforter. She looked around the room as I tucked a flower behind her ear. Her warm hand grasped mine as she smiled at me and my heart melted in her gaze. I got down on one knee, pulling the ring box out of my pocket. Flipping open the velvet case, I heard my love gasp.

"Isabella Marie Swan, love of my existence… will you marry me?"

There was only a short pause as the tears leaked from her eyes. "Yes! Edward, yes I will marry you!"

Bella started to say 'I love you', but I kissed her before she muttered the words. I parted my lips as we blended together. It didn't matter that she had been abused or that she was human. It didn't matter that I was a vampire and that I could kill her. It only mattered that I was in love with Bella and we were to be married. Our story could end happily ever after. Though we suffered, Bella and I would never be parted again. Our love story would carry on into eternity.

**The End**

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: It is still Stephenie Meyers'. Not me.**

Author's note: Here is the final final installment of "Temptation". There will be no sequel, as I am planning on a writing a piece about Alice/Jasper next. You guys should keep an eye out for it. Be warned that this chapter is quite fluffy, so try to keep smiling. I am grateful to all of you for encouraging me to keep going. You guys are my inspiration and reason to finish this story. Enjoy the last chapter and leave a last review! Thank you all!

Special thanks to HorsecrazyJr. and Poohdog!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Edward POV_

Waves beat upon the sandy beach as the clouded sky revealed one occupant sitting on the ground. My wife was running her fingers through the coarse sand, not feeling the difference. Bella sighed, sitting up and watching the ocean water. I sat down beside her, making no noise. Her hand slipped into mine, but she didn't meet my glance. I rubbed my fingers across the back of her hand, soothing her as she began to smile at my attempt.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. The burning has subsided since this morning."

Bella turned to look at me and I fell into her beautiful golden eyes. There was only a tinge of crimson left around the edges. Her strength was beginning to wane as she neared the one year mark. We had waited to marry until Bella was eighteen years old. It was a small ceremony with just our family. Emmett received his martial license on the internet and performed the ceremony in the meadow. Charlie almost cried. Our honeymoon was spent in New Zealand, enjoying the beautiful scenery. We both decided to wait to change her until she almost turned twenty to change her. This gave her time to spend with Charlie. Yet, she didn't want to be in her twenties when I would remain seventeen forever. Bella wrote a letter of good-bye to Charlie and we disappeared from all human knowledge.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Edward… I was just thinking," Bella muttered, standing up and walking towards the water.

Her skirt blew in the breeze, giving her a windblown angel look. I followed her into the wet sand not bothering to roll up my jeans. Alice would chide me later for destroying them, but I didn't care.

"Are you thinking about Charlie?" I questioned as Bella sprinkled some dry sand into the waves.

"A little, but not really. I was thinking about James and Laurent."

I growled lowly in my chest, causing Bella to turn to me and put her arms around me.

"Edward, I've decided that I forgive them. They weren't very smart and though they deserved what they got… I don't hate them for what they did to me. I forgive them."

"Bella, I'm so proud of you."

Kissing her sweetly, my love wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her in my arms. It was easier to be with Bella when I didn't have to fight the desire to kill her. Turning around, I prepared to carry her to our bedroom, but I was distracted by Emmett and Jasper running towards me. If I had been paying attention, I would have read their thoughts sooner. Bella was ripped from my arms and tossed into the ocean waves. She came up laughing and splashed water at her brothers. I growled playfully, pushing them under the water.

"Did we ruin a perfect moment?" Emmett teased.

"You ruined her outfit!" Alice exclaimed, coming down the beach from the house with Rosalie beside her. "I'm disappointed in you both."

Jasper ran up and spun his wife around in the air before pulling her close and kissing her. "Does this mean that I am out of trouble?"

"Promise to take me shopping at the little seashell store tomorrow?" Alice asked, brushing her fingers along his cheeks.

"I promise."

I watched as Emmett walked up to Rosalie and attempted to pull the same trick on her. By her thoughts, I knew that it would never work, but it was fun to watch my brother try. Rosalie stood with her arms across her chest as Emmett knelt before her on one knee. It was already a failure.

"Don't even start with me, Emmett. Alice and I spent three hours trying to find a perfect outfit for Bella to wear this morning and you know what seawater does to clothing! This is going to cost you a week."

"A week?" Emmett gasped. "Rosey, oh please no!" Rose ran down the beach, letting him chase her into the waves.

Bella came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her tight to me as we watched Esme and Carlisle emerge from the house, carrying a basket with towels and a blanket to sit on. My mother adjusted her sunhat, causing my father to laugh. He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the sand. Though this whole experience, I had gained so much respect for my father and his love for Esme. They were wonderful together, complimenting each other at every moment. I finally understood what it was like to like to love someone forever.

"Edward, can I show you something?" my love inquired, catching my attention with her tempting voice.

"You can always show me something."

Bella's gift was truly unique like her. She had an interesting ability to show you something in pictures when she had contact with your hands. It wasn't the future or her thoughts like my gift. It was purely her imagination. I nodded as she intertwined her fingers with mine. The blue light that appeared on her hands when she used her gift glowed and shimmered around our grasp. The image of us on the beach holding hands in the sunlight formed slowly and I saw the rest of the family behind us, staring at the clouds. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Bella released my hands and winked.

"Do you think that we will be like this forever?" my love asked. "I mean, even after we all grow up."

"Bella, we will never grow up. We will be together forever. Anyway, Jasper and Emmett can never outgrow being such little immature children."

"Children!" Emmett exclaimed. "Oh brother, how the ways I could get you!"

Bella's laughter filled the air as I tossed Emmett into the ocean. All of the boys began to splash as Alice squealed and Carlisle called for everyone to calm down. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Esme take Bella's hand and pull her away from the wild group. Carlisle put his arms around them both.

"Do you ever regret your decision?" Carlisle murmured.

"Never. I miss Charlie, but you make a wonderful father… Dad. I told him to be happy and I'm sure that he will be once he lets me go. You and Esme are perfect for me."

"I love you Bella," Esme whispered, kissing her cheek.

Bella gave them a quick squeeze. I held out my arms as she ran into them and I lifted her up, giving her a quick spin. Her toes touched the sand as the waves tickled her feet. We kissed lovingly and pulled back after a moment. The sun came out from behind the clouds as it descended into the horizon.

"Do you think you can tell me the story of why Esme and Carlisle got kicked out of a store now?" Bella piped up, dazzling me with her smile.

I laughed and pulled her to my chest. "It was a while back, and Jasper had convinced them…"

Love, the temptation is there. Sometimes love is just a cold, broken hallelujah. But at other times, it saves us.

**THE END**

* * *

_Please review one last time and thanks for sticking with me!_

_Emma_


End file.
